The Birth of a Matriarch
by Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami
Summary: Cologne, Matriarch of the Amazons, has finally decided to stop beating around the bush and play for keeps. This is one battle Ranma cannot win head on.
1. Ultimatum

A/N: I know the previous version had a lemon... but I wish to avoid posting BLATANT lemons when it isn't fully allowed on this site. They still exist at my website. All further chapters with lemons will be posted uncensored on my site. (No ads, or anything.) Sometimes the site goes down (it's ran on a computer in my apartment ), but just try again later. The website is floyd dot homelinux dot net.

Ranma had the feeling today was ending up to be one of those days as he walked home from school. Not only was he drained by Ms Hinako but attacked by all males of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. He had no idea what spurred all this but he was ready to eat and go straight to sleep – homework be damned.

As he walked, Ranma began to think about all that had happened since the failed wedding. The only thing different between before and after the wedding was that him and Akane seemed to be getting along much better and that he had some respite from the other Inazukes. Until today. Shampoo decided today was the day she started showing up again. Of course Mousse followed her and attacked me. He could not believe the audacity of that girl. She helped blew up his wedding, causing the chaos that resulted in him losing his cure. Then asks him on a date 3 weeks later. She didn't think to ask if he wanted to marry Akane, nor did she try to stop it in a non-violent way. The dojo was all but absolutely destroyed. _The dojo I'm supposed to carry on. _Even if she did not think he would marry Akane, you'd think she'd have respect for the dojo of my art, and not blow it up. Ukyo wasn't much better letting herself get wrapped up in Shampoo's scheme. Akane still hasn't much forgiven Nabiki for letting them on to the wedding, and still addressed her quite coldly.

Ranma and Akane had two weeks of awkwardness since the wedding before the tentatively began talking again. They were much more polite to each other, out of the shyness they had since the failed wedding. As a result, Ranma had fewer meetings with mallet-sama and they spent more time just being in each other's company. They spent most of summer break going to carnivals together – meeting there so they would not have to deal with their parents – and even just spending time together at the park or eating out. Akane practically knew where he was every second, being either with him, or knowing where he went. Akane had a lot less jealous rages because of that. Ranma was also free of the old lecher's bouts of perversion, having him drunk at the wedding and shipping him off to South America.

Ranma took of his shoes as he entered the house.

"Tadaima."

No one answered him, and he figured no one heard him. He walked into the dining room to find Cologne and Shampoo sitting sipping tea. Ranma's anger started to rise and he took a deep breath the calm himself. His soul of ice training did wonders for self-control when he evoked it. He glanced at the expressions of the people in the room. Soun and Genma were playing Shogi, seeming to be doing it to kill time. He looked over at Kasumi and she looked rather flustered and agitated in her own subtle way – eyes wandering, her hands fiddling in her lap, with an occasional bite of her lip. Kasumi didn't like them very much, and this was the most she could probably let her displeasure show. Kasumi always, however, played the perfect host whenever someone was over – be it friend or foe. Ranma then shifted his gaze to Akane, whom was sitting rigidly sipping her tea. Her eyebrow was twitching with the obvious effort to keep her expression schooled. Nabiki looked at the Amazons with an almost blatant, uncaring glare. It was a glare that said, 'you know I don't like you, I know you know I don't like you, so there's no point in hiding it.' Happosai was no where around.

Cologne began speaking, "It is time to discuss the matter of my son-in-law and his relationship to my great-granddaughter." Cologne turned towards his silent figure. "Ranma, it's time we talked."

Ranma narrowed his eyes and approached like prey entering the territory of a predator. He cautiously sat down right next to Akane, never taking his eyes off the old ghoul.

"What is there to talk about, old ghoul?" Ranma practically spat his words out. He was getting very tired of the Amazons.

"Why the matter of your marriage to Shampoo. I have been kind enough to allow enough time for you to fall in love with her, but as I can see, this didn't happen."

Shampoo almost retorted that Ranma does love her, but Cologne answered before she could speak.

"No, Shampoo. He does not love you. You just don't allow yourself to see the truth. However," Cologne began as if changing topic, "It is irrelevant if you love her. You defeated her in combat – twice might I add – so by your own action are you required to marry Shampoo."

Ranma sneered. "So I'm required to marry a girl that I fought without being informed of such..." he spat mockingly, "_laws_."

"It is your own fault for not asking to be informed."

Ranma took a deep breath and let out an angry sigh. "I've had it up to here with your bullshit, and I'm _not_taking it anymore. I would never marry someone who at every turn tries to drug and manipulate me. I'm putting my foot down NOW. I'm not marrying her no matter WHAT!"

Soun and Genma nodded vigorously in agreement.

Cologne seemed calm and expecting this. "You leave me no choice then."

The Amazon Matriarch flicked her wrist and two water balloons came out, one hitting each Akane and Ranma. Ranma grimaced as he shifted to a she. He turned to look at Akane only to notice there was something different about her. He began scanning her features to determine what it was. She had a hardened jaw with a slightly more noticeable cheekbone. She had a slight Adams apple and he moved his gaze down to find where once her dress clung to her bosom, finding it taut against a broader chest. Akane sat in shock, her mouth agape with eyes wide. Ranma's vision turned red.

Cologne's tea was interrupted as a delicate hand with extraordinary strength wrapped around her throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Ranma calmly hissed. Cologne tried to use pressure points on Ranma's arm, but her chi flows were so developed and flowing with chi in such a rage that she could not disrupt his energy flows. She tried to break his wrist and elbow, only to have a finger broke on each hand when Ranma deflected it violently. This happened in the span of 2 seconds. It began to sink into her mind that her son-in-law, the god slayer, was quite capable of killing her.

Shampoo's eyes widened at Ranma. She never seen him this angry accept one time... He would kill great grandmother. Her eyes began to tear up. He really didn't love her. He probably hated her. Especially now.

"Because I'm the only one who can unlock yours and Akane's curse," she finally croaked.

"Give it to me."

"Fine. Go ahead and kill me. You'll be stuck that way forever." Ranma flinched visibly. She put more pressure on the old ghoul's throat and dislocated her elbow.

"Next time, I might SHATTER instead of dislocate," Ranma said coldly.

"Fine. Do as you must."

Ranma's brows furrowed further in anger as she internally whimpered. She let go of her, dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. Cologne got up, leaning on her staff, half cackling and coughing.

"When you are ready to marry Shampoo, you know where to find me."

Cologne hopped out through the back. Shampoo stood in tears looking at Ranma, as she shook with anger divine. "Shampoo sorry, Ranma. No mean for this to happen."

Ranma turned a glare with the fire of the sun, yet with the frigidness of fossil found in subterranean Antarctica, towards Shampoo. She visibly flinched and took off in tears.

Ranma's aura was flowing around him flaring every now and then. He slowly drew it in. He turned to Akane who was just realizing her own situation. Her- his eyes began to fill with tears, which then silently flowed down his cheeks.

"Akane..."

She took the now taller Male Akane by his arm and led him up the stairs.

Soun and Genma sat there shocked at the play of events and didn't know how to respond.

"Oh...my," Kasumi answered, however with a deep feeling that was never there normally.

Nabiki glared cold fire at the direction the Amazons went, and silently drowned in her guilt for causing the wedding the crash. Had she left it alone, this may not have happened.

Ranma led Akane to her room. Akane followed listlessly like a broken soul. Ranma shut the door behind then and sat Akane down. Ranma went into the closet and took out two travel packs. She set hers to the side and left the other that was her fathers, near her. She pulled all her fathers things out, and stuffed it with more of her clothes. She closed it back up, and took one last pair of clothes from the closet. She went across the room to the small dresser and removed several pairs of boxers. She put one with the clothes draped over her arms and put the rest in her pack.

She took a deep breath and sat on her knees, turning to Akane.

"Akane... I'm so sorry. I never meant this to happen to you. You would be better off if you never met me." Ranma's eyes drifted away from Akane as she made her confession.

Male Akane's eyes flickered with comprehension after Ranma finished speaking and his eyes widened. He slapped Ranma and grabbed her shoulders roughly in her emotion.

"Ranma. Never, EVER, say that. I could never regret meeting you Ranma," He noticed his voice was slightly deeper, yet oddly musical. He also vaguely realized that as a he, he was about as tall as male Ranma, causing him to tower over Ranma as a female, by a head.

"Why wouldn't you? I've caused you nothing but trouble. If it wasn't because I need to get you a cure, I should take off right now."

"Ranma... I don't because...," he trailed off as the true reason flittered across her thoughts before he continued, "just _because_. Alright?"

"Don't worry about it Akane. After I fix you, I'll be gone," Ranma-chan said dejectedly.

Akane-kun started to get angry and forcibly calmed herself down. "So what's all this for?" She looked at the travel packs.

"Um, I thought we should go on a training trip, to get you used to your new body. Even if Cologne unlocks it, you are pretty much stuck with it. I flooded the springs when I fought Saffron. I don't think there is a spring of drowned girl anymore."

Akane-kun blinked. He had to hold back the tears for being stuck with this forever. He looked down to examine himself. He ran his hands over his chest, finding nothing, and continuing down. He stood and felt his balance, and something new that wasn't there before. His hand felt it that 'something new', and shuddered at the complete feeling of _wrong_ that accompanied the realization of the differences.

Ranma watched this silently, already knowing what he was going through. She handed Akane her clothes, interrupting Akane's exploration.

"You might want to put these on."

Akane-kun looked down at the clothes he held. He raised her eyebrow at the pair of boxers on top.

"You _pervert_! Why do I need your _boxers_?" As you can imagine, this sounded odd from a masculine voice.

Ranma-chan sighed. "Akane, walk around the room for a sec."

Akane-kun harrumphed and began walking. Every now and then Akane would raise his leg up awkwardly or reach down with his hands to adjust his underwear. Akane-kun furrowed his brow.

"How am I supposed to walk with this," He grabbed himself, "between my legs."

Ranma-chan blushed ashamedly at the graphic gesture. "Um. Not wearing panties might help. They're made for someone who _doesn't_ have anything down there."

Akane-kun grumbled under his breath. "FINE! I'll wear your boxers, pervert." He began to change, seemingly forgetting that Ranma was there in his state after-shock.

Ranma-chan blushed and turned away. She blinked at her reaction, and berated herself for getting embarrassed about another guy.

Akane-kun noticed the movement out of the corner of his eyes as he was bending over to put on his boxers, and looked over at Ranma. He realized she turned away because of his state of dress. He looked down at his new manhood and blushed. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore her curiosity and pulled up Ranma's boxers. Soon Ranma's blue pants and a nice yellow shirt, he remembered Ranma wearing that time Ryoga was trying to hug him, followed.

"Done," he said.

Ranma-chan cleared her throat, more to break the awkwardness, than for actual need. "Well, I packed you a pack with some of my clothes, and I have my pack, so I guess we're ready to go."

"Um. Don't we need to tell our family first?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like putting up with our fathers' antics right now, do you?"

"Point taken. I guess we could leave a note then?"

Ranma-chan mused and nodded. "That sounds good."

Ranma-chan went and opened her school bag, taking out a pen and paper. "Here."

Akane-kun took it and began writing. He talked as he wrote. "Going on a training trip with Ranma." She glanced at Ranma-chan. "When are we getting back?"

"Oh, about a week."

He continued writing, "Be back in a week." He paused again. "Where?"

Ranma-chan said that they didn't need to know. Akane-kun sighed and set the paper on the dresser.

"But where are we going Ranma?"

"To the other side of Mount Terror. They will obviously check the side we went before, but not the other side."

"Oh."

Ranma hefted her huge pack with one hand, and opened the window with another.

"C'mon, lets go out here so no one will see us leave to follow us."

Akane picked up the other pack and followed Ranma.

Akane-kun had been running with for a while with Ranma-chan and realized he couldn't hold it any longer. He had been holding it for a while now, trying to avoid the obviously inevitable need to relieve himself. He had begun slowing down. Ranma-chan called a halt to their jog.

"What's wrong Akane? Don't tell me you're tired already? If you want to make it to the woods before nightfall, we can't go that slow."

Akane-kun rubbed his knees together and whimpered. He considered holding if for longer, then his eyes flickered over to see a gas station. It probably had a bathroom.

"I...I just need to go to the bathroom..."

Ranma-chan blinked, and raised an eyebrow wondering why he held it for so long.

"Go ahead then."

Akane-kun briskly walked to the gas station and asked the clerk where the bathroom was. Ranma-chan was right behind him. The clerk told her it was over in the corner and she went to use it. Ranma-chan patiently waited for him by browsing the store's candy isle. She heard the bathroom door open and close shortly after Akane-kun went in. Akane-kun walked over to Ranma-chan nervously. Ranma-chan looked at him confused.

"What?" she tentatively asked.

"I...," he trailed off, then reluctantly asked in a meek voice, "How?"

Ranma-chan blinked. It then dawned on her that Akane-kun had only used it as a girl before. Ranma-chan tried to think of how to explain it.

"Um... you pull down the front of your pants, standing, and pull...er... it out. You then aim it like a hose or water gun."

Akane-kun absorbed that and then began fidgeting. "Um...could you...help me?"

"H-Help you?" Ranma-chan almost choked on her tongue.

"..."

Ranma's eyes darted around trying to calm down and think. Her eyes eventually fell back on Akane-kun who was blushing with embarrassment and biting his lip. He was fidgeting trying to hold it. Akane's eyes eventually looked up to meet with Ranma's. Ranma-chan took a deep breath and sighed walked towards him, pushing him back towards the restroom.

Ranma pushed him in and shut the door behind them, locking it. She turned back towards Akane. She took another deep breath to strengthen her resolve. Ranma pulled down the front of her own pants demonstratively, although not touching the boxers.

"You pull your pants down like this, and take it in your hand."

Ranma-chan still could not believe she was doing this.

Akane-kun pulled down his pants and squeezed his eyes closed trying not to think about what he was touching.

"Now aim it at the toilet. The tip."

Akane didn't open his eyes, only guessing where the toilet was.

"You can't do this with your eyes closed, Akane. You're going to have to get used to seeing yourself sooner or later, just like me."

"Okay." Akane opened one eye and looked down. "I think I'm aimed."

Ranma sighed again. "Okay now...let it flow."

Akane let his hold on his bladder go and saw pee coming out the tip. It hit the edge of the toilet and then he quickly readjusted it. Akane began to moan in relief and Ranma pointedly turned around trying to ignore the sound of disgusting pee and Akane's oddly distracting moans.

When she heard it stop she said, "Okay, now shake it a little and squeeze it to get the remainder out. Not too hard."

Akane yelped on his first try.

"Stop." She looked at Akane. "If you do it like that you'll get it everywhere and on yourself."

Ranma hesitantly put her hand over Akane's to help him. She began doing the motions with her hand over Akane's hand.

"You sort of fling it towards the toilet water. And then you squeeze gently to clear the rest."

Ranma absently got tissue with her other hand. "If you want to be picky, you can dry the tip off with a small piece of tissue, but most guys don't do this."

Ranma took a firmer grip with Akane's hand, causing her to touch Akane where her hand wasn't. Ranma put the tissue to Akane's tip, not realizing just how intimate that was. She pressed and let it absorb. Then she threw it in the toilet. She reached with the same hand and flushed. She never realized she didn't take her other hand of Akane.

Akane's felt himself shudder as Ranma accidentally touched him. He felt her apply the tissue and began to feel flushed. His heart began to beat faster.

"Now you're all..." Ranma trailed off when she turned her attention back to her hand on Akane's member. She could see it slowly expanding. She blinked. She looked up at Akane's face, finding it was flushed. She snatched her hand off, brushing Akane in the process. Akane gasped at the sensation. Ranma began to feel rather awkward and she backed away nervously.

At the sensation Ranma caused, and the sudden movement, Akane looked down. His eyes widened as he saw his manhood grow. He briefly was awed and wondered why it did that, until she remembered sexual education. His eyes widened even more and snapped towards Ranma to see her looking at him nervously. Akane blushed with embarrassment and pulled his pants back up.

They stood in silence for a while. Eventually Akane broke it.

"Um. Guess I'm all done now. We can probably go now. Err... Thanks a lot Ranma."

He looked at her and felt some stirring, driving feeling, and ended up giving Ranma a quick peck on the lips. Ranma eyes widened with shock and Akane promptly opened and walked out the door. Ranma exited the bathroom to find Akane waiting at the door with his pack on his back, ready to do. He was pointedly avoiding eye contact with Ranma.

Ranma silently scooped up her own backpack and started leading again. When they reached the street they took off at a brisk jog again.

They made it to forest a little after nightfall.

"I'll get the fire ready. You can go ahead and set up your tent."

Akane absentmindedly nodded and began setting up his tent.

Ranma got some firewood and scouted for a stream to bathe in and get water from. She came back and dumped started a fire. She put some rice over it and got a can of stew out of her bag, adding it to the concoction. She then got bowls and filled them up.

Akane finished a little bit before Ranma finished cooking, and sat watching her. He looked into her deep eyes and down to her button nose and full lips. He then followed her form, flowing over her nice perky breasts hidden by her shirt. Images of them flashed through his mind. He had seen them many times. He followed her slender arm that was stirring the stew. His eyes flickered to the round and pert rear.

"Dinner's ready." Ranma announced.

Akane snapped out of his reverie and realized what he was thinking. He didn't think of girls that way. He tugged at his pants absently. They seemed tight again. Akane moved closer to the fire and took a bowl from Ranma. He began eating with Ranma.

"Tomorrow, we will work on your balance, adjusting your katas to your new body. After we get to where we're going."

Akane nodded.

"I thought the next day we could probably rework your new range into your style..."

Akane nodded. "Um. I feel pretty sweaty. You did find a stream or something we could bathe in, right?"

"Yeah, of course Akane."

There was silence, the sounds of the night filling where the conversation was prior.

"So... What are we going to do about...being stuck like this?" Akane asked quietly.

Ranma looked upset for a moment before answering. "I...we should talk about it later. For now we have to train you."

They finished eating quietly.

"Could you show me where the stream is?"

"Sure."

Ranma and Akane got their bath supplies and bowls down to the stream. They cleaned the bowls first. Then Ranma spoke up.

"Um... I'll just wait for you to finish."

Akane nodded absently before thinking about what he said. He really didn't feel like being alone right now. Ranma's comforting presence was the only thing keeping her from dwelling too much on how he was not in his right body. Also the fact he may have to give Ranma up to be a woman again.

"Ranma...wait."

Ranma turned to look back, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I...don't leave me okay? Its not like I haven't seen you before, and you're really a guy, so it shouldn't hurt you to see me this way."

"Um...but..." Ranma desperately tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't. She sighed. And began undressing.

Akane undressed next to her, and was spending more time staring at Ranma then he would allow himself to consciously admit.

Ranma glanced over at Akane, quickly taking in his form. It was a slender body with sinewy strength shining through. It was similar to the streamlined athletes build but more slender. The muscles moved with every movement, but weren't big and bulky or overly cut. It was a silent natural strength. It was practically the same type build as Akane's female form but masculine. The slender quality gave Akane an angelic appearance; not quite male, but not female either. He was bishonen, effeminate, like. Their eyes caught one another's roaming eyes and they quickly looked away from each other.

Ranma sat by the stream lathering, Akane shortly following. Ranma washed Akane's back in an almost sensual grope, feeling the muscles' details and working out knots. Akane returned the gesture. He found Ranma's skin in this form soft, yet he could feel sinewy strength beneath the skin. Akane realized he was breathing hard and snatched his hand away. He patted Ranma's back to let her know he was done and jumped into the water. The water's temperature instantly killed his arousal and the same with Ranma when she jumped in. They saw each other in the moonlight dripping wet and laughed at how the other looked. Their bathing degraded into a full splashing free for all. They giggled as exited the water and got dressed. The fun had released their tension, both the mental and sexual.

They returned to camp smiling at each other. Akane sighed and entered his tent preparing to go to sleep. He was slightly restless, so he got out to help Ranma pitch her tent. He got out to find her curled up on the ground shivering with her back turned to him. Akane's jaw dropped in shock and surprise. Why was Ranma out here freezing, trying to sleep without a tent?

"Ranma?"

She answered quietly, "What?"

"Why are you sleeping on the ground in this cold?"

"Um. Because pop probably took the tent out of my bag incase you and me go on another training trip. That's all I can think off."

"Ranma...," he began exasperatedly, " Come on, you can use my tent."

Ranma still hadn't turned to face him.

"It's alright. I'll be fine."

"You can share it with me, you dummy!"

"But..."

"But nothing." He stomped over and grabbed Ranma by her pigtail. He dragged her into her tent that was lighted with a lantern. He sighed as he began to get into his sleeping back.

"Where's your sleeping bag Ranma?"

"It's not there either..." Ranma pouted. She curled into a ball and began trying to sleep. She looked so pathetic to Akane's eyes. Akane grabbed her and pulled her into his sleeping back.

"I guess we can share this as well. I can't have you getting sick if you're going to train me right?" It was a cover for her concern.

"Yeah...get sick..."

They lay there trying not to touch each other. They were practically pulling the sleeping bag apart. It kept trying to force them closer together. Finally Akane decided to speak up.

"Um... I think we are going to tear the bag like this. Maybe you should get closer."

"But I'd be touching you while you sleep..."

Akane sighed. "I rather have you touching me and be comfortable, than to sleep straining against the sleeping bag."

"I'll just get out...don't worry about it." Ranma began to move but Akane gripped her waist with one hand and pulled her closer. Ranma had turned over when pulled, making them end up face to face. Akane's hand was still on Ranma's waist, and Ranma's ended up on his side. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, breathing rapidly.

Akane saw those full lips and couldn't help deep engrained instinct as he leaned in and kissed Ranma. Akane pulled Ranma closer with the hand around her waist and moved his other hand to caress Ranma's cheek. Ranma had responded by shifting the arm on Akane's side under his arm and gripping his shoulder from the back, pulling him closer. They eventually realized what they were doing and reluctantly pulled away. Both of their eyes opened slowly like they were just awaking from a dream. They found each other's eyes again. They blushed.

"Um," they both began at the same time.

"Maybe we should get to sleep now, training and all," Ranma said, still a little flustered over what happened.

"Yeah...training," Akane repeated breathy.

Ranma turned her back to Akane, trying to collect her thoughts. She decided to try to sleep on it. She had a hard time of it; she could feel Akane behind her by mere inches. She could feel Akane's breath on her neck. She shivered at the sensation. She felt Akane's hand move onto her waist. He snuggled closer to her. Akane pulled her to him like a large teddy bear.

"A-Akane?"

Akane blinked as he realized what he did. He quickly covered for himself. "Just was a little cold...that's all."

Akane's hand slid more comforting around Ranma, moving from her waist to holding her midsection.

Ranma found her heart pounding and she was breathing faster. _What is Akane thinkin?_

Akane had a need for comfort from all he went through that day. He also cared for Ranma more than he cared to admit, and after that kiss felt affectionate. This body, pumping with its hormones, was responding to the beautiful young flower before him. He didn't have the experience with a guy's body to know how to cope, and he felt oh so much bolder both because of the body and the successful kiss earlier that Ranma had not even protested. He found himself feeling rather amorous because of all these things. He found himself smelling Ranma's hair, taking in the sent which smelled oddly like fresh cut grass in spring.

Ranma felt Akane's nose in her hair. She felt like she was going into a panic attack. She was confused and way too excited. She felt Akane's hand brush the bottom of her bust and she whimpered as her mind realized what her body was telling her.

_But Akane's a guy! I can't feel this way about her!_

'_You love her no matter form,'_ a small voice said.

It was then she realized something was pressing against her rear and ...was moving slowly back and forth across it. She suddenly had the urge to scream and slap Akane, but it was so weird a feeling that it was dismissed rather quickly. She heard Akane make a light moan behind her as he pushed harder against her rear. The hand that was only tempted before took a light squeeze at Ranma chest. Ranma's heart pounded in her head, and she began to feel flushed. She felt an adrenaline rush that felt similar to panic.

"R-Ranma..." Akane all but moaned.

Ranma found her hand going to cover Akane's, encouraging the treatment of her breast.

"A-Akane..."

Passion enveloped them.

***CENSORED LEMON GOODNESS****

*****  
Akane snuggled closer to the soft fleshy things he was laying on. They felt really nice and smelled nice to. He also felt something moist and warm around him down _there_. He smiled dreamily in his half-awake state. He began absently grinding in and out of this nice moist and warm thing. It felt really good; sooooo good. Akane suddenly tensed as he felt something spill from him in spurts.  
He moaned out what he was thinking...

"I love you, Ranma/Akane." The echo caused him to snap his eyes open...

"Oh god."

*****  
Ranma wrapped her arms comfortably around whatever was laying on top of her. It felt nice and warm, and had something nice and warm filling her down there comfortably. She smiled dreamily at her comfort, still half-asleep. It felt soooo good. She moans out what she was thinking...

"I love you Akane/Ranma." The echo caused her to snap her eyes open...

"Oh god."

*****  
They stared at each other for a while, Ranma staring into Akane's deep brown eyes and Akane's into Ranma's vibrant blue-gray. They were still in embrace, too shocked to move. They slowly realized how tired they were and the night's premiere event flushed to the surface of their mind. At the same time their eyes opened wide as they realized what they did. Thoughts mirrored through their minds.

_But...He/She's a girl/boy._

_I'm not gay... am I?_

_I love her/him. _There was a pause.

_I guess the form doesn't matter that much.. he/she is the same person regardless._

_Besides, it was ...!_

They blushed at that thought. They leaned together simultaneously and kissed affectionately. When they broke, they echoed the answer to the statement they said earlier.

"I love you, too," they said at the same time. They giggled at their echoing each other.

Ranma let her head fall back. She groaned. "I don't believe we did that!"

"You think I do any more?"

"Well if you weren't feeling me up!"

"Oh Shut up. You loved it." Akane emphasized it with a stroke from his now returning 'vitality'.

Ranma gasped. "That was a low blow. Besides, I kinda thought my first time would be as a guy!"

Akane grumbled. "Well, with you around, nothing ever happens the way it's supposed to."

Ranma sighed and nodded in agreement.

Akane's voice dropped to a seductive pitch. "I never knew you guys had it this bad. I can't help but want to pounce you. It's practically irresistible. How do you deal with it?"

"You eventually become desensitized to the little stuff or learn how to make your mind change topic. There is also the little thing of a 'man to hand relationship'."

Akane's eyebrow raised. "Man to hand relationship?"

"Ya know...jacking off, jerking off...masturbation?"

Akane blinked and then recognition settled in. "Oh." She paused. " OOOoohh."

Ranma asked, "What, girls don't do that?"

"Um." Akane seemed to want to avoid the question. The answer was perverted, but girls can't be perverted. He couldn't tell Ranma that...Who was he kidding?

"Um...yes...they do. I just don't think most need it as bad or as often as I think I'd need it in this body."

Ranma mused on that for a second. "Yeah...I never did feel the urge as much as a girl..."

Ranma continued, "I guess we should hurry and break camp. We need to make for our real destination."

Akane yawned. "Right now, Ranma?" She emphasized the statement with a stroke.

A moan escaped Ranma's mouth involuntarily. "Yes now! What you want me to be walkin' bow-legged? How are we supposed to make good time that way?"

"But Ranma," he play-pouted, "I'll have a hard time walking if my pants are too tight. You won't help me with that?"

Ranma kept her resolve firm. "We're going noW –mmmmmmmm..."

****  
Ranma grumbled as she pulled her pants on. She had to put some tissue in her boxers because she was dripping so much obscene fluid(s). She muttered loudly enough for her company to hear.

"And I'm the pervert!"

Akane flinched, and then thought of a reasonable retort. "Well, guys are perverts, and I look like a guy right now, don't I?"

"Stupid tomboy."

Akane almost got angry, and then laughed. "I'm not a girl right now."

Ranma kept muttering as she left the tent.


	2. Training Dayz

(A/N: This will sound completely unbelievable... but I apparently did NOT post the whole story when I thought I did. I knew I had another story somewhere that was as long as Eezoon, but did not see it on my profile. So I dusted off my hard drive and went digging. This story actually has 29,000+ words written for it already. Sorry I didn't notice until just now, when I'm back active with writing again. I'll post in roughly 5,000 word chunks.)

******Training Day 1**

They made it to the other side of Mount Terror about a few hours after noon. Akane was exhausted. Ranma made him carry both of their packs and told her to keep up with her. When Ranma said that they were there, he collapsed face-first in a heap. Ranma casually unhooked his pack from Akane's and calmly sat on a dead tree trunk and take a sip from her canteen he retrieved from his pack.

"R-Ranma......water...."

Ranma, whose mind was still debating between being angry or happy that Akane was so enthusiastic before they left camp, responded, "There is some in your pack."

"Too.... tired.....help?" Akane gasped.

"It's your own fault you used up so much energy before we event left camp. Baka. Hurry and rest up too, We'll be working on your balance in about half an hour."

Akane just laid there gasping for air. Ranma decided to set up the tent while she waited for Akane to rest up. She then proceeded to jump into a tree with a rope, tying an end to a branch. She then jumped to another tree, and tied the other end to a branch. It was a thick rope, about half the width of a balance beam. She could do thinner, but this wasn't for her, it was for Akane. She jumped onto the rope, testing its strength. It held. She did a few back flips and then broke into a few katas that took on a straight line.

Akane's eyes boggled when she watched Ranma perform on the rope 30 feet up. She was moving like she was on the ground. She was so assured in her movements that she would never slip. Akane took a _long_ swig of her canteen. Ranma landed right in front of him.

"Well, your turn. I want you to walk across it until its natural, then run across it. When you master that, I want you to practice jumps and flips on the rope. Then when you master that, you can start your forms. I wish I could correct you as you went through them, but my talking would distract your concentration from balance and I could show you hands on." Ranma clapped. "Snap Snap, get to it!"

Akane stood and looked at the rope that was oh so high. He gulped. "Um....Ranma.....how do I get up there?"

"You jump, of course."

"I can't jump that high."

Ranma paused in thought for a moment and snapped her finger seemingly to remember something. "Oh yeah, you don't know how to jump that high yet. The Tendo school is more of a ground based school, and never did incorporate many aerial styles. I'll just have to teach you then."

Akane felt giddy at learn something new, but thought that a jump that high was daunting.

"Show me how high you can jump." Akane jumped about 15 feet in the air.

"A lot better than most people, and regular martial artists, but you can do so much more." Ranma paused to think about how to show him to do this. She knew Akane subtly knew the basics of ki manipulation, which is part of what makes his gorilla strength belay his size. If she could show her how to use his already existent skills, perhaps we could get somewhere. "Well hit that tree as hard as you can." Ranma pointed at a random tree that was thick.

Akane walked closer and stepped into his punch, causing a loud cracking sound to permeate throughout the tree.

"Good. Okay now kick the tree."

Akane kicked the tree, and hit significantly harder. The tree almost fell over, but instead choosing to sway and stand by what was left of its structure.

"Did you feel the ki that you used for that kick? How you focused it? Your kick is focused and developed into strength, and that is what makes you as strong as a gorilla. We'll eventually work on developing your ability to use it for speed, but that's a few days later this week. The trick is when you jump, use that same strength you used to hit. Use it like you are kicking the ground. Try to jump again, just for height, not for the line. You need to get a feel for how much strength to use."

Akane jumped fifty feet into the air, Ranma's head leaning back to watch him. Akane almost panicked when he found himself 50 feet high. Ranma then realized she never taught him how to land. Ranma predicted where he was going to land and met him a few feet off the ground. Ranma landed with the now larger male Akane in her arms. Ranma set him down.

"Well, perhaps I should tell you how to land? Flow into your fall when your feet hit the ground. Use that same strength to jump to kick, once again, at the earth. Do not release it all at once, but use that force to absorb the landing."

Akane leaned his head to the side contemplating what Ranma said. He did a slightly higher than normal for him jump, about 23 feet. He landed with a little oomph, but was in good shape. He then tried to jump as high as he can. He landed and fell over the first time, but was no worse for wear. He tried again and landed loudly, but felt fine.

"Good. Now we can work on your precision. I want you to jump just enough to touch that rope. Each time you land, also try to land gracefully and quietly."

Akane worked on this and in about a half-hour was used to his jumping. He still landed louder than the other premiere martial artists, but he could now manage their jumps.

"Okay, go ahead and continue the lesson I started you with. When you get it right, I'll let you eat."

"Let me? I'll eat when I WANT to eat, you got that?!"

"As your SENSEI on this TRAINING TRIP, what I say goes, as to motivate you for your training. Just for that comment when we eat from now on, you are going to have to earn it by fending me off like pops!"

Akane grumbled, but put up no further argument.

That night when they finally ate, and Akane's balance was improved to the point he almost actually did his forms gracefully, Ranma did just what she said she would. She started off slow, and Akane spent all of his time defending his food instead of eating it.

"Akane. You can guard your food all night long, but the point is to EAT as much as you can."

Akane got mad and pulled out her mallet, "I'll show you."

Mallet met earth as the top fell off behind her when she hefted it up. She blinked, and took in Ranma's agitated look. How could she prevent his righteous justice?

"H-How....," was all she managed to say.

Ranma took on a droll look. "Akane. I LET you hit me all those times to make you feel better. Now it's nigh about time I stopped allowing that so we can work on your control. Control of your emotions also helps control your body. Emotions need to be put towards a focus, instead of distracting thereof."

Akane started to get angry again. _He LET him? He'd show that jerk!_ He took a swing at Ranma. Ranma casually, and almost lazily, lifted her chopsticks to meet Akane's wrist in mid-swing. She adjusted the momentum of his swing, and redirected the focus of his ki, using it to put strength into her toss. It would look like from an observer that she flipped him by his arm over her head with chopsticks. Akane flew violently into a tree upside down. It shook with the impact. Akane fell warily to the ground. Ranma took this moment to speak.

"That is why I am the Sensei and you the student. If you want to continue this, I can teach you the HARD way, correcting your form every time you attack and giving you a physical rebuke much like Happosai attempted to teach me, or we can do it the easy way. And to note, that attack is a move that is easily used on someone that does not have enough focus of both body and mind, usually caused by being upset or angry. That was all the strength you put into the blow you meant for me, redirected and focused. The ultimate test of your control will be when I can't do that as easily."

Akane grumbled and stomped back over towards his seat. He tried a sneak attack, a kick from behind as he walked by only to find himself planted where he was eating before, in front of Ranma.

"I see. Seems like you had even LESS control that time. I mean choreographing your kick like that even if I wasn't looking at you. Even someone without enough ki sense to feel you flare your aura for an attack like a signal flare, would still feel the movement of you preparing to kick with the air long before it connects. I have to correct that soon."

Akane found half her food gone when he began to eat again, and fought desperately against losing anymore. That night Akane was too grumpy try do anything.

**** **Training Day 2**  
The next day Ranma worked on her range.

"Okay hit this post."

Akane soon realized something was off as he was hitting the post in odd ways. His elbow would still be too bent when he connected with a punch, and kicking, his heel would go past his target.

"I see by the look on your face you're confused. You're taller and longer in that form. You have to adjust for it. I already adjusted your balance yesterday with that training – which you will run through quickly again tonight as not to forget before we eat."

After Akane was done adjusting her reach, they began to spar.

Ranma began to explain what he was going to work on now as he attacked her.

"We are going to start sparring everyday. Every time you fall into a pattern, I will break it painfully, making you remember not to fall into that pattern again. Hopefully this will eliminate all your predictability."

They continued sparring for a few hours. Whenever Akane fell into a pattern, he interrupted it deliberately, preventing the next move and smacking her one for it. Even though Ranma hit him only when he fell into a pattern, he was still pretty sore.

That night Akane managed to eat half his food. Akane passed out so they didn't have any fun that night.

*******Training Day 3**

"Okay today I'm going to combine yesterdays sparring training – breaking patterns – to today's," Ranma began, "While I may be faster than you, and can see your moves regardless if you telegraph them or not, we're going to try and teach you NOT to telegraph your moves. Maybe then you can actually manage to hit me. Every time I see a move that is obvious, I will smack you one for it. Try feinting and quickly planning your moves on the fly to make an opening in your enemies defense."

Ranma didn't like hitting Akane so much, but it was the best way to train. One of the ultimate goals of a martial artist is to train the body beyond thought – instant and automatic reaction. One thing the body remembers in its bones is pain. The child learns ten times better burning itself on something hot than you telling them not to touch hot things. Pain is a base feeling and thought process, those even simple creatures have. Every time from being burned onward, the child's body will reverberate with that memory whenever it is close to something hot. Thus she teaches Akane on this subconscious level. She was also giving Akane endurance and stamina training.

After Akane did more balance training on the rope, Akane managed to protect almost all of his food that night. He was pretty hungry. He was definitely too sore to have fun that night.

*******Training Day 3**

"It's time to train you in the Saotome School of Martial Arts. We are now going to work on your aerial skills. Note, most people think that you can only make one attack in the air. As you have seen me and pop's fights, you know otherwise. I will spend most of the time in the air. I want you to meet me there. The previous sparring training is still in effect, but I'll be easy on things you screw up on because you're in the air –until you get used to it. I want you to work up your attack number in the air on me. Each time try to get in one more attack."

Thus, Ranma improved the skills she was already working on, and helped him improve his speed by making him push the most amounts of attacks he could in a single aerial assault. She eventually called a halt to the sparring temporarily and Akane took a breather. She then explained one of the secrets to stay in the air for such a long time.

"When fighting in midair, use your opponent to stay in the air longer. When you attack or block an opponent, turn the momentum upward. For example, if I punch you, you block it absorbing and pushing upward off of my arm or fist. The same goes for my foot. Let's continue."

Akane managed to get more and more hang time with Ranma, and she was having a blast. Akane had so much potential, it just had to be untapped.

That night at dinner there was a furious battle of fisticuffs with the chopsticks. Akane did something the elder Saotome rarely did –Attack the person directly, rather than the food. Ranma nearly had her eye poked out the first time. Akane managed to eat all his food that night. He was so happy at his progress he pounced his Sensei. They slept in a little the next day.

********Training Day 4**

Ranma continued all the same training as the day before to strengthen what she learned. He couldn't introduce too much at once. The only difference today was that they fought in the trees. This was great for working on making her balance natural enough not even to think about it. They even ended up on the rope for a little while, and Akane managed to stay on for a few minutes before falling.

That night food was exchanged, it was a give and take meal. Unlike before, Akane only defended her food or attack to take Ranma off the offense. Today she actually went on active offense and scored some food. Of course, Ranma wasn't at Chestnut Fist speeds yet. The whole point of this exercise, however, was to get her ready to attempt the Chestnut Fist. Once again the amorous happened. Ranma became absolutely sure that night that Akane's stamina was increasing.

********Training Day 5**

After sparring for a few hours Ranma decided to teach her a special technique.

"As your strength comes in the form of power and not speed, we will need to toughen you up. You were with Ryoga when he did the Bakusai Tenketsu training and know how it was done. It makes you hard enough to take hits that you can't block, if your thing isn't speed. I have been working on your speed and you won't be slow, but you will never be a speed demon like Happosai or myself, whose speed seems limitless. I haven't taken the time to learn this myself, because who needs the training when Ryoga can hit you harder than a boulder could?"

Not to mention she figured it out by seeing it so much, especially with her developed ki sense. She figured out most of all the moves used against her. She could do some basic hidden weapons, but she was no master like Mouse, and she had no need to be. She only had a few things she hadn't figured out from yet. One was the "Splitting Cat's Hairs" technique. She figured it was some sort of variation on the visual enlargement technique that Happosai and his Father used on one occasion or the similar "Demon Head" technique, in that they projected ki to make an image. She never thought it could be that hard. But to actually control the shape and color in detail like that? She grew new respect for her father and Mr. Tendo in that they could do that. Then there were some of the tricks that the old ghoul used in the battle for the phoenix pill that he hadn't figured out or bothered to. The snow twister technique, and the fist of the bear thing (that was kinda creepy). Also he hadn't figured out Happosai's "Happo-Dragon" type ki attack. It was as strong as full powered Mouko Takabisha, forming a dragon shaped Happosai from his battle flaring battle aura. That was one powerful and visually intimidating attack. Ranma decided that was one technique that he WOULD figure out. _I mean how cool would it be to be able to send a Ranma-Dragon ki blast at a foe?_ Ranma thought.

Ranma rigged the boulder with rope and tied Akane in a tree. She told him the standard, "Look with your mind not your eyes."

"I will not let you down until you learn the technique."

"But it took a few days for Ryoga to......"

"What did I say about being your sensei the day I corrected your anger problem? You will just have to work all the harder. If you're angry, try using that as a focus. Focus your anger to make you concentrate harder."

He growled in response. "Fine."

She left him there to smack herself relentlessly with a boulder. She felt bad about letting Akane get hurt in ANY way – not to mention it helped that it was now a male like voice screaming in pain – but she had to toughen Akane up some way.

Ranma ended up eating alone that night. She mused over how far Akane has come and how much farther she can push Akane before they went back. She had one more day and half before they would meet Cologne at her damned cafe and deal with her.

Sometime around midnight Ranma rose with hackles on the back of her neck. She dashed out the tent and a little ways in the forest to see Akane hanging calmly, focusing with his eyes closed. She shifted her vision to see ki and saw Akane's aura flaring and angry, yet focusing. Ranma smiled. This was a true sign of him learning control. At the moment he had a nasty red aura, but it was focused, not running rampant like flames on a pool of gasoline, but in more of a controlled burn, like a torch. Ranma watched as he pushed the boulder and awaited its return. It exploded in a load of debris. Akane then sagged tiredly. Ranma jumped to hang from the same rope Akane was on and untied him. She landed with the male Akane in her arms.

Akane was one big bruise. She forgot Akane doesn't heal as fast as she does, his ki networks weren't as developed. First thing when he woke up, he would be shown healing meditation. She needed him to be okay tomorrow – their time being limited –so she'd have to speed up the process. What Ranma was about to do was a cheat, she earned her abilities over a long period of time. Here she would possibly attempt something possibly never done. She hadn't done it before, but was fairly confident she could do it. She would manually advance Akane's ki pathways for easier access, and work on her natural flows for healing.

She touched Akane's abdomen, focusing on his center. Ranma reached deep inside of Akane's aura for that center, and then moved out past that, forcing pathways firmer, wider. Akane's aura flared at the intrusion automatically and suddenly Ranma had to fight to stay inside and keep it from invading her. It was hard fighting this battle on two fronts. Ranma focused more on fixing Akane, finishing the job she started so she would not leave any damage. Akane's aura broke down Ranma's defense and invaded her as she had invaded him. It probed and realized it knew this presence, their auras began to resonate. Akane's eyes snapped open at this intimate feeling. Their centers suddenly met, and their souls touched. For a brief moment they had an ultimate understanding of each other until Ranma withdrew from Akane's aura.

Suddenly they felt cold and empty.

The redhead fell to her knees and dropped Akane lightly on the ground. Half of Ranma's chi ended up in Akane. She gasped like someone getting her first breath of air after so long under water. Akane's eyes were still open in shock at the feeling of something slithering through her very being and strengthening it like symbiosis. The raven hair girl-turned-boy felt strength beyond how she felt on her most rested days. There was power flowing through her, she could barely hold it.

Ranma looked down to see Akane's glowing aura on the visible spectrum of light. She could see his ki melding with hers in a swirling dance. She could tell Akane was not use to this type of power. While she had enhanced his flows, she had not done anything at all about capacity. Luckily it wasn't too much over capacity and he would burn it off like he was now.

"R-Ranma....what did you do...?"

"I....sped up your natural development of ki pathways. I meant to do it to speed up your healing so you heal as fast as me. We will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Did....you feel what I feel?"

"Um...yeah."

"Um.... I think I should sleep right now. I can hardly think straight."

********Training Day 6**

Ranma dumped some chestnuts into their campfire.

"You know the rest. Get to it."

Ranma went through forms as she waited. She kept having this nagging feeling of irritation and disappointment at the back of her mind. She couldn't understand why. It started causing her to lose her concentration, so she sat quietly for then and watched Akane. Every time she saw Akane fail, she felt disappointed. She started getting angry after too long. And mentally smacked herself for her irrational anger. She continued watching Akane but couldn't shake the anger. Then Akane did it successfully and he felt pride and joy swell so much. She had such a feeling of accomplishment. She felt like she had to tell some one. Ranma blinked. That was odd. She looked at Akane as he turned to smile at her. The girl cursed to be a boy then pounced on her hugging her deeply. She felt affection and pride tickling the back of her mind. The parts finally fell together and he figured it out.

"Akane?" She said, holding the dark haired bishonen boy at arms length.

"I think something happened to us... that is more than what it seems. I'm going to close my eyes and think of something. You are going to try to place what I'm feeling."

Akane looked at her blankly. Ranma closed her eyes and began thinking about the time he saw Akane in the bath. The present Akane looked at Ranma with an eyebrow raised. She started feeling flush. Ranma opened his eyes and looked at Akane.

"How do you feel?"

"Um.....hot?"

"Specifics. What kinda hot?"

"Horny," Akane whispered.

Ranma's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just do! Alright?"

"Akane....I think we can feel what the other person feels."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was thinking of you that time I saw you naked in the bath."

"Pervert." He smacked her lightly.

"I would love to test this some more, but it can wait. First I need you to learn to make your legs as fast as your arms. It'll probably ware off."

*****  
Ranma led Akane to hitting post he used when he learned his range in guy form.

"Kick the rope at the top of this as fast as you can. Until it is as fast as the chestnut fist. If you have to, count it to make sure."

Ranma watched silently as she came close enough to continue to the next stage.

"Now vary your kicks to hit different areas."

This took a little bit longer, but wasn't that hard.

"Good. Now you're better than I was after Cologne's initial training."

Akane's eyes flashed with ill-concealed joy. "Really?!"

Ranma nodded and smiled.

"Now it's time to access your skills. You might even be able to hit me now with your new speed. I'm not gonna hold back much; especially since you are now almost as hard as Ryoga."

It was about mid afternoon now, as Akane and Ranma squared off. "This is the ultimate test of your skills. I expect a few blows."

Akane smirked with the same arrogant smirk that is usually on Ranma's face. "I won't disappoint you."

"That's just the way I like it."

Thus, the battle royal broke out.

****

It was sunset when Ranma and Akane trudged back to camp. Ranma was a little tired, not expecting that much of a competition. Akane fought with all of the tenacity Ranma had and still has. Ranma was beyond pleased at the development of her pupil.

Ranma made food, while Akane licked her wounds. Their chopsticks blurred through the air. If someone was looking on it would look there was a brown tint to the air between Ranma and Akane. Eventually Ranma caught Akane's nose.

Ranma began mockingly, "I see you've learned, young grasshopper, but you still have a ways to go!"

"I'll show YOU what I've LEARNED!"

Akane removed the chopsticks from his nose and hopped back into the best fighting stance one can do with chopsticks in one hand and a bowl in the other. Ranma was a master of this style (Voracious Hyena-Fu), as her and her father employed this all the time. Akane's chopsticks flashed forward catching Ranma off guard. Ranma lost a chunk of meat. She internally cursed. Akane would get the good stuff. Ranma deflected his second advance and her arm flashed at Akane's bowl to make it an eye for an eye. Surprisingly Akane moved the bowl and deflected Ranma's chopsticks. She spun with the deflection, turning her momentum into a descending heel kick. Akane leaned backwards, allowing the foot to swish past him, taking several bites of her food in the process. When Ranma's foot almost was back on the ground he shifted his weight onto his rear foot and snaked his other foot towards Ranma's grounded foot. Ranma fell backwards, cushioning her fall on her shoulders. She rolled back onto her shoulders – somehow stuffing a few bites in her mouth- and kicked forward with her legs nailing Akane in his chest. He dropped the bowl, flying back. Ranma rolled onto her feet quickly and caught Akane's bowl with her chopsticks. She then proceeded to eat from both bowls – which seemed to be floating in midair – while Akane recovered. Akane gawked at his food quickly disappearing. He decided to end that right away. He dashed back, throwing his hands into the fray. Soon they were both packing as much food as they could get from the hovering bowls. Both were almost empty when Akane dropped low to take Ranma's legs from under her, catching a bowl and finishing it. By the time Ranma made it back to her feet all the food was gone. Ranma scowled. She had thought she would at least get the last laugh.

Akane smirked at Ranma. "I've picked up a thing or two from Uncle Saotome."

Ranma couldn't scowl for much longer and they both busted out laughing.

Ranma began to speak, "This trip was fun, ya know?"

Akane answered dreamily, "Yeah..."

"Well. Time to go to sleep. Shotgun! I call top!"

"Hey! I wanted top!" Akane chased her into the tent.

******Training Day 7**

Ranma slowly came to. She realized that she was on top of someone, with something inside of her. She smiled. When they had sex last night it only confirmed Ranma's belief of their empathy. She could feel Akane's level of pleasure. Judging by how high it was, she could tell if she was doing something right or wrong. Akane was the same way, so it went without saying that they were the nice kind of exhausted. Unfortunately. Unknown to them their empathy was temporary, probably gone with Ranma's ki. Ranma still couldn't believe she liked it so much as a girl. She couldn't wait to see how it was like as a boy! She still felt a little odd about sleeping with a guy....even if it was Akane. It helped that Akane still looked effeminate even as a guy.

Akane awoke in the same haze as Ranma, reminiscing about their spectacular night. He felt that he should feel disgusted about sleeping with a girl, but he didn't. He loved Ranma and was glad that Ranma was a girl. Nabiki didn't lie. It would be a fun honeymoon. Now that they both change sex, it would be absurdly bliss. That reminded him of one small problem. He couldn't return to a she.

"Ranma?"

Ranma answered from her resting-place on Akane's chest, "Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about our curses?"

Ranma mentally berated himself for forgetting the serious situation they were in. She had no choice.....she had to marry Shampoo.

"I...think I might have to marry Shampoo, Akane. I don't want to...but I don't want to be stuck this way and I definitely don't want you to be."

"What's the purpose of that STUPID law anyway?"

"To strengthen the bloodline. You can imagine they get pretty inbred."

"Oh. Well.......I'm no Nabiki, but wouldn't that just mean you need to have kids by her?"

"So you want me to sleep with that manipulative bitch?" Ranma replied levelly.

"Well....artificial insemination."

"Wha-za who-za?"

"Well it is where they take a sample of your sperm and put it in one of Shampoo's eggs. No sex required."

"Maybe we should ask if we could arrange something like that with the old ghoul before I beat the antidote out of her."

****


	3. The Chosen Heir

(A/N: After several reviews saying the same thing I would like to iterate: I wrote 90% of this story five years ago. It is rushed. I've never found it in myself to expand these chapters to this story. Honestly I like some of the story after this latest chapter [some of this isn't posted yet] and the writing style is improved because it is written years later than the rest of the fic and I had direction for plot. I almost rather omit the training chapter because I have no clue how, nor desire to write about long 'training' months. It was rushed because it wasn't something I wished to write. I can change the time period to weeks instead of days so it is more plausible... but I refuse to add more detail. Even in anime, the manga-ka avoid everything but an overview of a character's training. Not much you can write about but what they practice. If you were learning Martial Arts, you'd be practicing the same forms for weeks to months before learning new ones. Is any day differen't from the next? Not worth writing. If you went to the gym, would it be very exciting writing about you lifting weights for an hour? There will be some minor changes, but the latter chapter(s) are, or are going to be, much better, they just needed the set up.)

They started back after noon, traveling much faster this time. Akane's training made Ranma able to push them faster home. They made it back to Nerima at nightfall. They approached the Nekohanten warily.

Ranma pushed the doors open with a grand gesture. She walked in grandly like (male) royalty. Akane following like a silent specter.

"I've come to talk, you dried-up monkey mummy!"

There was a flash and Ranma was calmly staring into the Matriach's eyes, holding the gnarled staff between two fingers. Ranma stopped it a few inches from between her eyes. Akane almost gasped. Even with his newfound speed, he couldn't follow that.

"Do we need a repeat of last week," he asked levelly. Rage flashed across the Amazons face before she quickly quelled it. Ranma let go of the staff and the Matriarch landed on her feet. She strode over to the door, flipping the sign from open to closed.

She announced to the room, "I'm sorry, but could I ask you all to leave?" She took note of Akane dressing as Ranma, but dismissed it as the only clothes that would work for her turned him.

The customers were already gathering their things before she spoke. They could feel the tension and some had seen the Amazon's attack – or rather, the standstill afterwards. They quickly exited.

"How about we strike a deal."

The Amazon mockingly answered, "You marry Shampoo, you get to become a man again, and we go home to China. That sounds good. Sure."

Ranma gave her a flat gaze. "No. That whole law is for strong blood right? What if Shampoo bears some of my children? Would that satisfy you enough? Knock her up and you all go on your way?"

Shampoo had began to feel giddy and she blissfully ignored Akane was dressed as Ranma. "That means you marry Shampoo! Always know you be mine!" She launched herself at Ranma only to be intercepted by Akane. Akane's hand casually reached out and occupied the space that Shampoo's head was supposed to go through. Bubbly Amazon met unmovable object. She fell flat on her back. Ranma didn't look phased. It was like she was completely assured he didn't have to move. Cologne's eyes narrowed, reassessing the young girl. Her aura seemed more developed – more than even intense training could account for. Something had happened. One things she knew for sure – this wasn't the same slow Tendo girl.

Shampoo snapped up. "What violent girl do that for?! You can't get between me and my Airen!"

Akane, not amused, flatly said, "I just did."

Shampoo's glare turned brighter. Cologne interrupted. "This is not the time for this child." She turned to Ranma. "Son-in-law, you are saying that you will give children to Shampoo, if we give you the cure?"

"Sure. I heard of this thing called....."

Akane filled in, "Artificial insemination."

Cologne's eyes narrowed. "It has to be the natural way. Not only would something like that be against Amazon law, but being unnatural, it will not produce the same result. There is something in the act that makes the child. You give a piece of yourself beyond the physical. Doing it the other way would make it....artificial."

Ranma's eyes flickered to Akane's. He spoke up. "Fine. However, I get his virginity."

Ranma would have blushed if it weren't such a serious situation.

Cologne mused for a moment. Normally the male was supposed to be dragged back home, not having a happy life somewhere else. However this was the opportunity to get the blood of a god slayer in her line. This would keep her house in power for many ages to come, and make the Amazons stronger. A council could be called and she was more than sure it would grant a pardon in this situation.

The Amazon slowly nodded. "Sounds reasonable. I think I could manage it."

Shampoo yelled at Akane jealously, "Ranma's _MY_ husband so _I_ get first!"

Akane just gave Shampoo a droll look. "I believe that's not your place to say Shampoo. Your 'great grandmother' just agreed on it." Cologne noticed the difference in Akane's responses. It was either he was assured now of Ranma's feelings or she had more control. Probably both.

Cologne's hand flickered, sending water cascading on Akane. Akane-boy finally turned back to Akane-girl. She sighed in relief. She adjusted her clothes. She felt kinda drafty without a bra.

Cologne, then did the same thing to Ranma...except nothing happened. Cologne blinked and checked label. She was sure it was it. She looked at the aura. There was no doubt.

"I....didn't change. WHY DIDN'T I CHANGE?"

Cologne, to her credit, kept her cringe internal. "There is only two things I could think of to cause this.....either the curse malfunctioned, or you're pregnant." Cologne shifted her vision again, this time looking very closely at Ranma. She visibly flinched this time.

"WHAT?!"

She should have expected this. She should have used a different curse. Obviously their love transcends sexual preference, or at least Ranma's does. (A/N :Did anyone notice that subtle crack?)

Cologne spoke in a small weary voice. "You're pregnant...." (1)

Shampoo stood shocked. Ranma blinked. Then her eyes widened in shock. Akane was mirroring her. They both stood dumbfounded. Ranma began to shake.

Ranma's voice started off as a low incoherent mutter gradually getting louder. "but.......I'm not... I'm....I'm a.. **I. AM. A. GUY.**!"

Cologne looked onto Ranma sympathetically. Cologne sighed, feeling suddenly feeling everyday of her age.

"Ranma, the kiss of Marriage between you and Shampoo is nullified."

Shampoo looked at her great grandmother with tears in her eyes. That was her only leverage she could use to get Ranma. Her prize husband now was no longer hers. "But why, great grandmother?"

"Shampoo, you know wording of the Amazon Way, but not necessarily all the deeper meaning. You probably overlooked a lot of things because it is something that you would not think to matter. However, the wording of the Way is quite deliberate. Child, what is said to be the greatest gift given to women?"

Shampoo looked at her hiibachan blankly. She recited automatically, not yet fully understanding as she said it. "To bear children." After she spoke it dawned on her. "You mean husband is now declared woman?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Shampoo. The wording was that way to prevent Amazon men from taking a dip at Jusenkyo. That also means the Kiss of Death has yet to be fulfilled."

Shampoo's eyes widened. She stammered a response, "B-But Shampoo no can kill Ranma! Shampoo love!"

Cologne looked at her sadly. "I very much doubt you could even if you tried your hardest. Thus, I judge the Kiss of Death trail to be complete. Ranma," She waited for the shaky girl to look at her. "You have passed the Kiss of Death trail, as a reward you now take Shampoo's place and status in the tribe." She turned towards Shampoo, giving her a nod. Shampoo looked hurt, but then she visibly garnered courage and determination. Shampoo's eyes squinted as she thought of how to word her response in proper Japanese. This was ceremonial; therefore it must be done eloquently.

"I, Shampoo, now am your loyal Retainer.....for life." Shampoo pulled a dagger from between her bosom and removed the odangos from her hair. She used the dagger cut her flowing hair, leaving it reaching to her jaw. She left her two long front tails in memory. To the Amazons, to have short hair is a sign of humiliation and loss of status.

Ranma turned his shocked gaze toward Shampoo in shock. "Shampoo, you can't, I couldn't....."

Shampoo looked sadly at Ranma, "This is not what Shampoo wanted, but now I to be at your side forever. Is close enough."

Ranma looked at her with tear filled eyes. She was feeling pretty overwhelmed.

Cologne spoke up. "Ranma, there is one way, though, for her to regain some status through you." Shampoo looked at Cologne, confused. Cologne didn't want to manipulate him like this, but it was for the good of the tribe.

"Will you take the Generations of Wisdom pledge?"

Ranma looked at Cologne warily. "What is it?"

"I am sorry, Ranma, but that I cannot tell. It is a leap of faith, one of which you cannot turn back on. It is not only on your honor, but that of countless many dead and alive. It is your decision to take this risk. For all you know I could be asking you to die a painful death."

Ranma stared at her, trying to find some sign of what she meant by this, but she was unreadable. "This will restore Shampoo's status?"

"Yes."

Ranma figured that the ghoul probably didn't want him dead at least so decided. "Well, It's the least I could do for leading her on and putting her through so much trouble."

Akane looked at her in panic. She did not even know what she was pledging to! "Ranma!" She said in a voice hinting anger. Ranma just looked at her apologetically.

"I have your word, Ranma?"

"Yes," She responded with a waving note of finality. She sounded like she was waiting for the guillotine.

Cologne smiled, but it contained sympathy for the child before her.

"First thing's first. This is regardless of if you took the pledge or not. You are now to receive your name as a fellow Amazon." Cologne hopped closer to Ranma, extending her finger to Ranma's head. She wrote Chinese characters on her forehead as she spoke his Name aloud. "Dai Ai. Great Love."

"Great Love?"

"Yes. You show great courage in your heart, your strength flowing from your great love of others. Thus, you receive your name. It is a great honor to earn a name. Born Amazons do not get this privilege, because they are named at birth."

Akane looked in wonder at Ranma who had a similar expression. Akane said the name aloud, "Dye."

Cologne smirked at Akane. "Yes, I suppose that would be the proper mispronunciation given to an Amazon. And it sounds like a beauty product. Seems quite stereotypical Amazon, doesn't it?"

Cologne asked them to wait and she hopped off returning shortly with a short stick. It was a meter in length and light in color, the bark being removed. She held it out to Dye, but did not let go when she grasped it.

"With this wood, I myself bound..." Cologne began, Ranma catching on and repeating every line.

"To pass wisdom of generations found..."

To live until my duty done.

To live until my duty's another one's.

Diligently I learn, and diligently I lead...

Until into another I plant this seed."

The stick glowed and Ranma felt like she were two people for one moment, and then Cologne let go.

"Dye, I declare you my heir and future Matriarch of the Amazons."

Ranma did the manly thing to do. She fainted. Shampoo quickly caught her.

*****

Cologne and Akane sat on either side of a bed Ranma was placed on. Shampoo stood alert like a guard against the wall near the bedpost. Ranma awoke slowly, finding herself looking at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"I had the craziest dream."

"It was not a dream," an old, raspy, powerful and familiar voice answered.

Ranma groaned, a major headache coming on. She could barely handle her own life, let alone a people's. "Why me?"

"Because you have great potential in the art, and your mind is much sharper than you give it credit for. You just lack wisdom and desire to learn anything non-martial art's related."

Ranma just groaned in response. This was one thing she could not rebel against. This was beyond herself and a select few like most of her honor problems. This one takes the cake.

"The stick is the staff which you are bound by; a covenant. You are sworn to learn everything I have to teach you, and pass all your knowledge on to the next generation. This includes other things you learn not from me. This means every Matriarch is wiser and more knowledgeable than the last. Each one of us is a culmination of generations of knowledge. This staff also binds your soul to your body, to never die of old age. You can, and possibly will, live quite longer than myself. I was never as healthy and as powerful as your at your age, and you can only continue to become more so. You are to look for someone that has even more potential than you do to pass this torch onto.

"You will also lead my people as head of the Elders, although you will most likely be quite young when you take over. You can only break the covenant by deliberately breaking the staff with your own hands, otherwise it is unbreakable. There has been a technique developed to pass knowledge from one person to the next. That is yet another requirement for your heir. They must have great mental learning capability. You have already shown that by learning techniques by watching without explanation. Once I teach you how to absorb information, in a few months you will be the embodiment of several Generations of Amazon lore and memories. You will then know how to do everything I know how to, but of course you will still have to train your body and ki to be able to do some of the things. Therefore even after I'm done passing on knowledge, you still have to train yourself. Usually this is passed down through family, my family having the greatest potential, but now it is your blood that shall be the future."

Cologne took a deep breath before continuing.

"I advise you, before you take over the tribe, learn as much as you can. Become a student of Doctor Tofu to learn his mix of traditional and modern medicine. Also try to learn from Happosai, absorbing his techniques that he developed and learned from all over."

Cologne looked at Akane sadly.

"You are now bound by Amazon law, obviously, meaning an outsider beating you becomes your husband. You cannot throw these battles; they have to be definite. Even though you can chose to take Akane as a male because of her curse, she has no more potential than to get to where you were around when you met Prince Herb. She will never be able to defeat you in combat. If you must, you can take her as a lover or a concubine. Since she is not Amazon, you cannot marry her but by the way of laws applying to outsiders.

"Last, but not least, you are female. That means when you are in public in the village, you are to be female at all times. You can only be male around close friends and family in private. (You probably want to be that way while you're here too because no doubt elders and Amazons will come here appraise you.) This also means all legitimate Amazon children must be born through you as the mother. Others will not be Amazon, and not welcome."

"I suggest you produce an heir for the dojo through Akane as the mother. The child needs to have the potential of Happosai or greater; your heir needs to be able to carry on the whole of the school's knowledge and power. Your current child will most likely produce the new bloodline of the Matriarch."

Akane was burning in rage. Ranma and her could no longer live their happy life together, at least in the way it should be. All because of these damn Amazons. Forcing Ranma to be their life and leader. It was bad enough when they just wanted him as a breeding stud. How DAREthey!

Akane glowed a deep red. She was about to lunge at the Matriarch when the newly dubbed Amazon reached from her bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Akane, that doesn't solve anything. You also know that I will always love you."

Akane broke down in tears. She ran out the room.

"I'm sorry Ranma. But you are my only hope. I don't have that much time left before my body becomes frail. I may not die of old age, but that still doesn't mean I don't get frail. It will eventually get painful and pain will be my entire existence. You were the best hope I've seen my whole life. I had hoped you and Shampoo produced an heir, but now that cannot be. It is actually better that you be the heir than your child. I know you are capable and I have enough time left for you. I did not know, however, if your child would be and if I would last long enough.

"You can leave if you wish. I know you need some time. Just start coming over here everyday so that I can teach you how to meditate and absorb the knowledge I have to give you. "

Dye got up and looked at the old woman deep in the eyes. She felt the deep sorrow she had for what she caused Ranma. Dye sighed and gave a nod to show she forgave her.

The Amazon hugged Dye as she stood. "Thank you my child. Don't forget your staff. For when the day comes your duty complete, you will need to break the staff to embrace your next life. It can only be broken by you with the intent to break it, otherwise it is indestructible."

****

Dye left the room, hearing footsteps behind her. She stopped her motion for a moment to speak. "Why are you following me Shampoo?" Dye's voice was cold.

"Shampoo is now Dye's loyal retainer. I go wherever you are for the rest of my life."

"Well, I'd like to be alone right now."

"Shampoo can't leave you."

"Aren't you supposed to follow my orders?"

"Only ones that don't go against core duty."

Dye sighed. "Very well then."

As they stepped out the door Ryoga saw her and his eyes lighted with fire.

"You made Akane cry! For this, you DIE!"

He lunged at her with his umbrella, only to have Dye sidestep and trip him face first with her new staff. She continued walking.

"Ranma, you coward! Take your death like a MAN!"

Dye flinched at the last word. She continued walking. Ryoga got up to pursue when Shampoo stepped in front of him, bonbori drawn.

"Leave Mistress alone or I will have to hurt you." Shampoo said in a cold voice.

Ryoga laughed bitterly missing Ranma's new title, "Hiding behind your women, Saotome?! How pathetic."

Dye hung her head as tears threaten to flow. She kept walking.

"Outta my way Shampoo!"

"No. A lot of things happen and you do not understand. Now is NOT the time, pig boy."

"SHUT UP!" He started stalking towards her, intending to walk right through her if necessary. Shampoo stepped to the side pretending to move out the way. When Ryoga passed she swung her bonbori into his face, likely giving him a black eye. Ryoga flew way down the street before landing in a puddle of water.

"Hmph." Shampoo turned her nose up and ran to catch up with Dye. She followed her stoically.

-End Chapter-

Note (1):

I got an anynomous review saying that it would be impossible to tell if Ranma was pregnant yet.... and their response was trying to associate science with meta-physics, which is just freakin' silly.... but beyond that, there is one SIMPLE truth in fiction that is forgotten constantly: "Magic, Spirit, and Super Advanced technology do not have to follow any rules but those the author establishes." -me (and in fanfiction, absolute rules established by the creator unless you establish a reason why it is not the way the creator defined it. Ex. WOT- for all the magic, you CAN NOT fly.)

If the author violates their own 'design' of metaphysics...they are absent minded or apathetic of their own story. But it is a big assumption that even if some meta-theory is based off real life ones, that they are one in the same. Besides, do not forget, Authors are the God of their story. They can make the sky the ground if they damn well please. Don't like it? Read something else. Imposing your "reality" on a story's "reality" is not how you read at all. You are reading to be taken into another world; to the "reality" the author spun. If you impose your "reality" on a story, you are just missing the point of reading fiction, and not getting the full experience of reading. You should take up writing, but you'd probably suck at it, because if you can't get lost in someone else's story; how are you supposed to get someone else lost in your own?

(A/N Sorry about the short chapter, but I thought it was a decent stopping point. I'll post more when I get around to it. I do keep reserves sometimes on my stories so that I can at least update one every so often, even if I had writers block or just plain did not feel like writing. For those reading this story, I'm thinking about writing a chapter for a new story when I'm bored labor day, where Ranma learns magic and mysticism and their concepts. They will undoubtedly mirror my ideals and discoveries in my search to understand people and life. There are many similarities in many religions and belief structures, and I find that to hint at a simpler, if greater truths, or lack thereof. Even old Judaism and Christianity has had some past mysticism and were interpreted more metaphorically than literally before somewhere along the lines of history, logical and scientific reasoning became predominate and the foremost determiner of truth, so interpretations of sacred texts changed to follow mankind's "advances" in thought and reasoning. The logical concepts of right and wrong, is and is not, got involved with metaphor for describing the indescribable. The concept of singular truths appears here, for things cannot be left undefined and indefinite in a logical and scientific world. Because sphere cannot be a cube at the same time, right?)


	4. Mercenaries and Friends

A/N:

Sorry its been so long. I got bored the other day and decided to read my own fanfiction. I check my archives and found I had more written for this one than was posted. The same with Eezoon. So, recalling how much incompleted work sucks for the reader, I decided to work on my fanfiction again. Dragon's Ring I kinda still like, so I think I'll resume writing on it. So much has changed in my life in the last few years and I need to resume a hobby. The lemon scenes have been removed. It can be found in on the Lemons page at floyd dot homelinux dot net.

**Birth Of A Matriarch**

Chapter 4 -Mercenaries and Friends

They arrived at the Tendo Dojo to have everyone waiting for Ranma at the table in the den. Everyone looked up at her as she walked in from the door, through the hallway, on the way to her room. Suddenly Soun's Demon Head was in her face as she was passing the doorway to the den.

"RANMA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE MY DAUGHTER CRY!" He yelled in a demonic voice.

Shampoo came in behind her and casually reached forward, waving her hand like she was getting rid of smoke and the Demon Head dissipated.

Genma hopped up, "Ranma! Have you no honor boy! Go apologize to your Inazuke!"

Dye gave him a cold empty stare, something that the Saotome Patriarch had never witnessed before. He flinched.

Dye continued walking. Nabiki followed her path with her eyes, taking in the demeanor, her mind calculating. Shampoo followed.

Soun spoke up one last time. "RANMA! Why is Shampoo with you? Are you cheating on my daughter?"

Dye continued walking. Shampoo gave a glare back while still following.

Dye walked into her room, Shampoo about to follow when she spoke up.

"Shampoo, I need to rest and think on this for a while. Could you make sure no one bothers me?" Dye didn't turn back to look at her when she spoke.

Shampoo gave a curt nod, not that Dye could see it. "Yes Mistress." Shampoo stepped back out the door and shut it. She stood guard like a sentinel.

Everyone that came to talk to Ranma got turned away. Genma was particularly persistent and had to be put out cold with a bonbori to the head. Nabiki was the last one to come up.

"So, Shampoo, what's up with Ranma? Did he marry you or something?"

Shampoo narrowed her eyes. "If you think he did, do you think come back here?"

Nabiki leaned her head thoughtfully to the side considering this information. "How about you tell me what's up then?"

"Is not Shampoo place to tell."

Nabiki didn't budge. "Then you could let me in to ask him."

"Say keep all people out."

"That so? Well, tell him if he lets me in, I'll forget about his tab."

Shampoo hissed, "Is no longer bound to your ways, Mercenary Girl."

Nabiki gave a jolly smirk with an expression reminiscent of a tyrant king looking down on the humorously poor, pitiful common folk. Underneath all that however, she was angry. "Is that so? Tell me how that is."

Shampoo responded more forcefully this time. "Is not Shampoo place to tell."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes at Shampoo this time. Shampoo just stared at her passively. Nabiki turned on her heels, determined to get answers. She'd try one more time to get them from him when he went to school in the morning, if not, she'd try to get it from Cologne. They must have done something, seeing how Akane is now female again. Also, she'd like to know what they did on their training trip, and that is only something Ranma and her sister would know. If Akane got better, Nabiki would have to calculate that in for her betting pools. She also wondered if they progressed somewhere in their relationship...not that she thought they actually physically got anywhere.

Dye awoke morosely in the morning. She turned over and picked up her staff. When she opened the door she knocked something over. She walked out and shut the door to find Shampoo blinking sleep confusedly out of her eyes. It took her a moment to get her bearings. She then stood beside Dye.

Dye walked down to the bathroom to find Nabiki standing there with a hand on her hip. "Details Saotome."

Dye sighed. Shampoo stepped in front of Dye, putting her hands on the elbows of Nabiki and lifting her like a mannequin and setting her to the side. Dye opened the door and walked in. Shampoo followed. Now Nabiki was mad. Not to mention Ranma let Shampoo come in the bath with him! She opened the door to find Shampoo staring straight at her as Dye stripped out of her clothing behind her. Nabiki made way to walk past Shampoo only to have her step in the way. Nabiki bounced off the Amazons chest. Nabiki almost lost her cool. She always had control of the situation. Now she had no measure of it.

"Excuse me Shampoo, " She said coldly. Ranma stepped into the bathing area, shutting the door behind her.

"You're excused." Shampoo answered, waving her hand like she was shooing a dog.

Nabiki's face flickered for a moment, before turning and walking out. She couldn't believe Ranma let Shampoo touch her like that! Not to mention be in the bath at the same time! Someone would pay. If she didn't get answers soon, she was going to let hell break out.

Dye walked downstairs to the breakfast table, Shampoo shortly following. She sat down at the edge of the table next to Dye, eyeing everyone at the table.

Genma hoped up to his feet with his tea. "You've been moping along like a girl for too long!" He dumped tea on Dye. Nothing happened. Everyone at the table gasped. Genma sputtered, "B-But, But Akane turned back!"

Shampoo stood swiftly, smacking Genma into the floor with a bonbori.

Soun's wavering voice asked, "Ranma, why didn't you change back? Akane can."

Dye took a deep breath. She continued eating silently for a minute before answering. "I'm stuck this way for a few months."

"How many?" Nabiki asked, glad to finally be getting something. Shampoo glared at her.

"A lot. More than half a year." Dye answered purposely being unspecific. She did not need to deal with anything else until she had to. If she said 'about nine mouths' two and two would be put together, at least by Nabiki and Kasumi. Their dad's tended to be a bit dense, but Nabiki would probably spell it out for them purposely.

"What did you do on your training trip?" Genma asked, slightly smirking because he knew he took the tent and sleeping bag out of Ranma's pack. He apparently didn't realize that Ranma was stuck as a girl now, and was probably stuck the whole trip. Akane, on the other hand, he probably believed got cured beforehand.

Dye answered with an edge on her voice. "What do you THINK I did? I trained her."

Akane came down the stairs causing everyone to look her way. Her eyes met Dye's with understanding.

She sat down on the other side of Dye, only sparing a glance at Shampoo before beginning to eat.

Soun spoke up, "You're going to let Shampoo hang all over your inazuke?"

Akane gave him a bland look. Soun was taken aback at the lack of a vehement response, expecting her to knock Ranma out of the house or denying her engagement or that she cared. Nabiki took note of this.

Nabiki thought for a moment. "Why are you stuck and Akane isn't?"

Dye flinched. Nabiki noticed. "Because something went wrong."

Genma yelled, " This is that old ghouls fault! Why don't you make her fix it boy! I didn't raise my son to be a coward."

Dye deliberately took time chewing on the food that was in her mouth before swallowing to speak. "This coming from one?" Ranma said quietly. This had a much greater effect, she absently noticed, than if she had yelled it. "Besides, it's not really her fault."

Akane flinched at what Dye said and bowed her head, hair hiding her expression. Dye felt the echoes of her guilt practically radiating off her.

"Whadya mean it's not her fault?"

"It just ISN'T! OKAY?" Ranma yelled.

"Ranma... You disappoint me." Genma grabbed Dye to toss her into the koi pond, but she wasn't having any of it. The momentum was shifted when she picked up her staff, and using it much like Happosai's pipe, tossed Genma out into the Koi pond.

"Hmph." She picked up her bento and stalked out the door, Shampoo on her heels.

Panda Genma arose confusedly from the water.

Nabiki stood up with her bento and followed.

"So Akane, could I speak to you?" Nabiki asked as she eyed Dye and Shampoo walking ahead.

"No one's stopping you."

Nabiki was almost taken aback by Akane's answer. "Well, when did you get your curses fixed? Before or after your training trip?"

"After."

"Do you know why Ranma's stuck?"

"Yes."

Nabiki walked quietly waiting for her to elaborate. She didn't. "Well?"

"'_Well' _what, Nabiki?"

"Well why is Ranma stuck?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Nabiki took note that this was a sore point. That meant it was probably one of the most important things she wanted to know. She would press on it later.

"So what's up with Ranma's stick?"

"A... gift from Cologne." Nabiki absorbed this, figuring it must be some sort of special weapon or something, considering the way the old woman used it.

"So what did you do on your training trip?"

"What do you THINK Nabiki?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"TRAIN Nabiki, TRAIN!" She yelled in her face. "God, get your own damn life, then maybe you won't be butting into others'."

Nabiki actually got upset at this. Her sister never said something like that before. "Well excuse me for caring about my family, _sister_."

"Well, let me tell you something... You DON'T need to know _everything._ I'm _tired_ of how you put Ranma's life and mine on display for a quick buck. Find somebody else to gossip about. I'm through."

Akane sped up to catch up with Shampoo and Dye, leaving Nabiki with her jaw hanging in an emotion so unfamiliar to her – shock. Shampoo cast an approving a look at Akane. Akane noticed, but didn't outwardly respond. Her demeanor reflected her irritation at Nabiki.

As they approached the school Kuno was waiting for them. Nabiki had told him that Ranma and Akane had gone on a training trip and that she would return today. He stood with his bokken raised proudly. When they became close enough for him to recognize he spoke.

"Akane Tendo, Pigtailed Girl! Have the foul sorcerer Saotome released you from his evil bounds? You must have come to date with me!"

Kuno responded in his normal illogical way. He charged at them arms wide. Shampoo placed her bonbori to occupy the space Kuno's face was to go through. Unstoppable object (more like relentless) meets unmovable. Well that answers that age-old question. The unstoppable bounced off unconscious. They walked on him as they continued towards the school. The standard group of males that awaited Akane started gathering. Nabiki had called her associates that night to tell everyone that Ranma probably married Shampoo, or will, thus Akane was free.

The trio appeared to ignore them and continued walking. Shampoo took a glance at Dye to see what she was planning to do. She felt Dye's aura go cold. Shampoo smiled.

"Pervert girl," she whispered, "Ranma about use secret Amazon technique. Cool your aura."

Akane almost got mad at what she was called and then blinked as realized what she meant. She took a deep breath and made it cold. It wasn't as cold as Dye's or Shampoo's, each being trained in the Soul of Ice technique, but cold enough not to get thrown. Dye stopped with Akane and Shampoo following her action in suit. She rose her staff slightly, before bringing it back down to touch the ground for effect. Her cold aura entered the visible spectrum as it flared outward. The aura rushed over Shampoo and Akane, blasting the nearby challengers with their hot, lusty aura's back. They continued walking.

When Dye arrived at class everyone was confused as to why Ranma was a girl. Hinako looked at Ranma angrily before drawing a yen.

"Ranma, why aren't you a boy? Are you are trying to distract the class like a delinquent? And who is that behind you?"

All the guys drooled at Shampoo. She just glared at the weaklings.

Dye took a deep breath and spoke as if it were a rehearsed speech. "No, Hinako sensei. I am unable to change back for a while. This is not the first time it has happened. Shampoo is with me because she is required to. She is my..." Ranma tried to think about to answer that in a way that would be acceptable. Akane spoke up.

"Bodyguard. This is Ranma's bodyguard." She looked at Dye. Dye shrugged, not really caring as long as it was taken care of. Everyone awed and started speculating how powerful this chick must be to be _Ranma's_ bodyguard.

"Ranma, why do you need a bodyguard?"

Shampoo spoke up, "Is duty. I take care of everyone that is not worth time."

Hinako was about to snap a retort when she realized the time. She let it drop to begin class. There were no open desks so Shampoo sat Indian style next to Dye on the floor. Notes floated across the room to the three warriors asking if Shampoo was available, asking perverted questions about what they did on their training trip, asking why Ranma was stuck as a girl, why Akane was dressed like Ranma, and if girl Ranma was available. Dye just stared at Hinako to pretend she was paying avid attention and did not notice the notes. Akane did the same while surreptitiously glancing at Dye.

Dye was mulling over her new life. What would her mother think about her being stuck this way? Her mom might accept it. What would her mom think of her being pregnant? Now that was something she did not want to imagine. Her mom might actually make her commit sepukku. But she wouldn't because she couldn't. She was responsible for more than herself. She didn't want her mother to hate her, but it seemed she had little choice. The fact that she would not be able to carry on the school quite like she liked didn't help matters either. She still had to figure out how to satisfy that one. She thought it was great she would learn everything the old bat had to teach, but thoughts of her mother and the loss of much of her freewill eliminated all enthusiasm she had for it.

The classroom door burst in as Kuno came in.

"Hark! I have been informed that the pigtailed one resides in the class!" He looked around the room and his eyes locked onto her. " My Goddess! I shall sweep you away!"

Hinako whipped out a yen so fast her hands blurred. Shampoo started to stand but saw Hinako's movement. She settled back down to see Kuno fall to the floor like an old man with epilepsy. Hinako continued class, ignoring the weak mutterings of the school idiot.

****  
At lunch the Dye dashed out the window, Shampoo and Akane following. They followed her to the gym storage shed, and locked the door behind them. No one had seen where they went.

They silently ate their lunch for a while until Akane decided to speak.

"How do you feel about all this Ranma?"

Ranma wasn't going to answer her, but saw her concern.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. Even before this happened it didn't seem to matter to anyone. I'm going to become Matriarch just like a promised. I have to. I am no longer just responsible for myself, but an entire people, Akane. All my other honor-bound duties are secondary. I don't see how I'm going to continue the Anything Goes School. Akane, you are the only hope to produce an heir for that school. I will teach you everything I know about the school. I think you might have to raise our heir mostly by yourself."

Akane took deep breath before breaching turbulent waters. "What happens to our child?"

Lines showed on Dye's face that Akane never noticed before. It seemed like she must have been worn out long before this happened. It was a sobering thought.

"The child in me? It's supposed to be Amazon. If it's female, it will be the mother of the new bloodline of the Matriarch. If it's male, I might make it the heir to the Anything Goes school. Cologne said that children birthed through me are supposed to be Amazon, but I don't want to subject my son to that discriminating culture. I don't want my son to be weak. I'll try to get Pops to keep up your trainin' you while I'm pregnant. A few months after I have my child, and I'm back in shape, I'll finish your training."

Dye sighed, "If my child isn't accepted or it's female, I will give you an heir with you as the mother. If our child is gonna be an Amazon, I haveta raise it there. You can't follow me to the village because you have to run the dojo after I finish your training. But don't worry, I will come and visit with our kid."

Akane bowed her head sadly. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "How are we supposed to stay together? Our kids should be at home, together with their parents." She took a moment to gather her resolve, "If-If I have to, I'll just follow you to China!"

Dye looked at Akane sadly. "Akane, you would leave your dad and Kasumi by themselves with an empty dojo? You would put pressure on Nabiki to somehow go to college and support them back home? It goes without saying that Kasumi will eventually want and need to leave the house to get out on her own. That's selfish, Akane. Maybe when our heir is ready to take over the school, you can stay with me, but that's a long time from now. That's while I'll spend a month or three a year here, so we can be together with our kids like a family. I think that is the most I can do."

Akane wept. Dye pulled her close and held her. They decided to skip the rest of school. Dye walked Akane to the gates of the Dojo, before going to the Nekohanten. Shampoo, as usual, followed like her shadow.

A chime sounded at the Nekohanten and Cologne hopped over.

"You're ready to start earlier than expected. You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Dye. You are always full of surprises. I've never been bored in my stay here." She hopped towards the back. "Come. And turn the sign to closed."

Ranma and Shampoo followed her up stairs to the rooms. Cologne stopped Shampoo from entering. "I'm going to be teaching meditation techniques along with ones for aura, Shampoo. Your very presence will disrupt it. I have to ask you to stand guard outside." Shampoo looked irked and Cologne spoke to calm her. "You've been doing a great job. It won't hurt to leave her with me."

Cologne settled on the follow and motioned Dye to sit across from her.

"Now, I need you to clear your mind and shut off all natural senses but sound. By this I mean you should only be aware of your aura perception and my voice." Cologne waited for 10 minutes as Dye attempted this. She spoke.

"Do you hear me?" Dye nodded. "Good."

Cologne let her aura flow over Dye. "What do you feel now?"

"Your aura. It seems very old."

"Yes. It is quite old. I did not lie about being over 300 years old. Now I'm going to try to communicate to you through my aura."

Cologne thought of Akane's speech. "What do you feel?"

"Akane speaking. Angry by the feel of it."

"Good. You're catching on a lot faster than I thought. I'm going to try to link us through our ki."

Dye felt like she was falling, many images and sounds flittered past her senses in a rush. She did not try to catalogue it all.

_Okay. Can you hear me?_

"Yes."

_Don't respond with your voice, young one. Respond with your mind._

_Yes._

_Okay I'm going to try visual now. What do you see? _

_Our first battle on the rooftops when you came to Nerima, I think. It-It's from your point of view._

_Good, I'm going to train you how to pick up information faster than normal. I recommend you to think of my information as a kata. Your memory is best when associated with Martial Arts. I'm going to start off sending characters rapidly, and I want you to remember as much as you can. _

****  
Nabiki entered the Nekohanten looking to speak with Cologne. She figured the old woman would know what was going on. To her surprise it was closed.

"Anyone here?"

Shampoo came into view from the stairwell. She narrowed her eyes.

"What Mercenary girl want?"

"She wants to speak with Cologne. She here?"

"She busy."

"Fine, I'll wait." Nabiki took a seat. "Could I have something to eat?"

"Is closed. Should have gone home and ate."

Nabiki didn't respond. Mousse came in from the front door.

"SHAMPOO!" For once he had his glasses on. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Stupid duck, lots of things have happened since you go on trip for Honored Elder."

"Why didn't you tell me Shampoo? I will go anywhere with you."

"Is not your place."

Mousse ran towards Shampoo for a hug only to get splashed and caged.

"So, what happened, Shampoo?" Nabiki asked.

Shampoo answered like before. "Is not place to tell."

Cologne came hopping down the stairwell, Dye right behind. She was talking as she went. "We will continue tomorrow. You've made great progress. You should know mandarin in about 2 weeks."

"Mandarin?" Nabiki echoed. "Why would Ranma need to know Mandarin."

Cologne continued hopping over to the counter. "I see we have unexpected guests. I see you took care of Mousse." Shampoo nodded.

Nabiki asked again, "Why would Ranma need to know Mandarin."

"Why wouldn't he?" She answered sounding like she was giving a riddle to annoy an upstart youth.

"Ranma, why are you here? She is who's responsible for you getting locked in your curse, isn't she?"

Dye sighed. "I already told you she's not," she muttered irately. "At least not directly," she added as an after thought.

"So are you training with her, or something?"

"You could say that."

Nabiki almost gave a frustrated growl at his unclear answer. "Could you tell me what's happened? Maybe I can help."

"So you can sell it? And you couldn't help." Dye spat.

Cologne cackled, "You act like a little girl whose candy has been taken. You don't need to know everything, young one. Nevertheless, you will understand some of it in a two months if you're smart enough, at three it should start becoming obvious." Dye absently ran her hand across her belly.

"Bye, Elder."

"Goodbye, Child."

****

Dye, Shampoo and Nabiki made their way towards the Tendo Dojo.

"She didn't call you son-in-law. She isn't trying to get you and Shampoo hitched anymore."

Shampoo, upset, snapped a response before she could stop herself, "Cannot marry woman!"

"Woman? Your great grandmother thinks Ranma's a woman? That's a laugh."

Dye looked coldly at Nabiki. "Actually, it isn't, Nabiki. None of this is fun and games anymore. So butt out."

_Fine. If they're going to be that way, I'll just give them hell._

They arrived at the dojo just in time for dinner.

They sat down at the table and said the standard "itadakimasu." Soun was about to speak, but Nabiki interrupted.

"So, _Ranma_, why were you at the old ghouls for training?"

Dye glared at Nabiki.

Soun added on, "Yes, she didn't even fix your curse! And then you allow this young girl to follow you everywhere like she's your inazuke. I won't have you making a laughing stock out of this family, openly cheating on your inazuke!"

Akane spoke up in a tired voice. "Don't go there, Daddy. She is no longer trying to marry Ranma, so let's leave it at that."

"Ranma! Until you get stop allowing this other girl to stay with you, you aren't welcome here!"

"Here, here Saotome!"

Akane's voice dripped with acid, as she spoke, "That's not going to work this time. You kick him out, and he'll stay gone for good this time. You can consider the engagement ended and never to be."

"But Akane, our family honor!"

Akane finally got fed up with that excuse. "This has NOTHING to do with honor! You two just want to grow OLDER and FATTER while me and Ranma take care of you. If you still want that to happen, I suggest you drop it!"

Genma and Soun were taken aback from Akane's outburst. Soun spoke up with the most commanding voice he could summon, "How dare you speak to your father that way Akane! I thought I taught you better!"

Dye spoke up with steel that was normally found in her mother. "If you two DON'T drop it, I WILL leave. I'm not _even_ kidding this time. Explanations will come in time. You have NO IDEA how close your dream is to failing."

"How about you tell us now, Saotome?" Nabiki asked. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

"Now is not the time."

"Make it the time."

"Nabiki, if it wasn't for the Martial Artist's oath not to harm those who cannot defend themselves, you would be VERY hurt right now," Dye said with a frost comparable to a glacier. To Nabiki's credit, she flinched. She had never received anything remotely related to a threat from Ranma. She found that it actually caused more than a little fear.

"So, changing topic, I trained Akane very well over our trip. How about you test her out pops? I'm sure she has a lot to _show_ you."

"What could this girl have to show me?"

Dye upended her water on Akane, turning her male.

"Now she's a boy. Let's see what _he_ has to show you."

Genma sat there giving Dye a dubious look until she stood and dragged him to the Dojo, throwing him in. Everyone shortly followed. Nabiki took a moment to get her camera. Male Akane was a hunk.

They took a seat on the far side near the door. Dye raised her hand and brought it downward quickly, called for a start. "Begin!"

Akane began by testing Genma's defenses, only using half of her new speed. Genma got tagged once before he upped his defenses.

"Seems you taught her a thing or three boy! You might be cut out to take over the school after all."

Dye didn't show an outward response, but inwardly she flinched. She wouldn't be able to take over the school, Akane and then her child would.

Genma went on the offensive testing Akane's defenses, and not getting a single hit. He decided to up the ante and sped up and started upping his skill usage. Akane countered the attack that came closest to hitting her so far, and the panda slid across the dojo floor. Everyone but Ranma was awed.

"Is that all you got, you fat old panda!"

"Don't get cocky girl! I'll show you!"

Genma got sneaky and managed to toss her across the room, but she landed on her feet in the same way Ranma would have. Genma narrowed his eyes.

"I'm bored now. I think I'll go ahead and turn you into panda meat."

She charged Genma and a flurry of attacks where exchanged. They took it to the air a few times, the little amount of air they could get in the dojo. Then, at the peak of one of their midair exchanges, a kick from Akane smashed through Genma's defenses sending him head first into a wall. Akane dusted her hands off like they were dirty.

"That'll teach him not to underestimate me." Dye nodded lightly, looking like this is what he expected of the outcome.

Genma took a little while to pull his head out of the dojo wall. He fell flat on his rear.

"Oh, by the way pops, since you've about taught me all you can teach, I recommend you do the same with Akane. After all, she'll be teaching as well."

Soun nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. He is quite right. Be careful with my baby girl."

****  
The morning classes the next day wasn't as hectic as the day prior was, Nabiki told as much as she could figure. What they didn't know was the school now knew of Akane's curse.

The trio went to the girl's locker room and the girls screamed when they saw Dye.

"PERVERT!"

Things where thrown at her, but Shampoo just pulled out her bonbori and used them as a shield for them.

Akane stormed in the locker room and yelled, "Ranma is STUCK this way for a LONG time. He is required to have gym, and so he's stuck with the girls. What do you expect him to do? Go change in front of your boyfriends?"

That quieted a lot of the girls. "He's just here to check us out, and tell our boyfriends how we look naked," one girl hissed.

Akane took a deep breath before continuing. "You know that I would be the FIRST to pound him if that were true. Am I right?"

The girls looked at one another questioningly, and couldn't find any flaw to that statement. Even when Ranma really didn't do anything perverted she still pounded him.

"If you really are unsure just get me some hot water."

Akane's friend Yuka took out her water bottle and went to the sink. She came back shortly with hot water. She splashed it on Dye and nothing happened. This shut the girls up but they still made sure to change with their backs to Dye.

***  
When gym was over they hit the showers. Dye waited outside with Shampoo, not wanting to push her luck with the girls. That was when she heard a squeal that started female, deepen into a male voice. She ran in to find a male Akane trying to cover his goods. All the girls in the shower were practically staring. You could hear them muttering compliments about how hot Akane was. Dye snatched one of the towels a girl put hanging over the shower wall, and covered Akane's waist with it.

Dye muttered in a low accusing voice that was just loud enough for everyone to hear, "And all of you call me a pervert."

Dye walked male Akane over to the sink and waited for the water to get hot. He then took a hand full and splashed it on Akane, turning her back female. Akane quickly got dressed and Dye changed back into her normal clothes and they left back for their class, Shampoo meeting them at the locker room door.

Over the next month things went relatively the same, except the pervert squad got a clue to leave Akane alone. Kuno still got beat up every morning. Instead of fighting Ryoga, they made him get lost. Nabiki took as many pictures as she could get of male Akane, selling discreetly to girls. The ones where Akane fought Uncle Saotome shirtless sold the best.

Dye learned mandarin and Amazon law that month, finally having learned how to receive knowledge from Cologne via their ki link. Dye vaguely realized that she could sense Cologne through her staff at any given time. She realized it must have something to do with the covenant.

Genma harassed her about her training, but Dye merely told him he had nothing to teach her. He argued with her about practicing then, and Dye shut him up by telling him he was training with Cologne, which was somewhat true. She wasn't physically training except by exercising on her own, she never sparred anymore because of her child. She did not want to kill it carelessly by miscarriage due to a blow to the stomach.

Akane and Dye got their parents to quiet down about Shampoo, saying that she failed to capture Ranma so she was now his retainer. It was close enough to the truth. Nabiki gave up on trying to get information from them directly, mentally adding to the picture every time she learned something new to the situation.

Akane still trained with Genma, albeit slowly as Genma was hesitant about teaching a girl, but Soun insisted. On the weekends Nodoka would come and explain Saotome family history, the history of the Saotome blade, when and who used it for what, and in the Saotome school of Kenjitsu that she founded with the help of her husband before he went on the training trip with her son. The school was Masaki style swordplay bent into the Anything Goes type of unrestricted combat. That meant that moves you would never see in structured Kenjitsu were used. There was a reason Genma was afraid of his wife. She reminded him of the legends of the God's Cry School of Kendo. That was why he avoided becoming a focus of her ire. No one but Genma had seen the power this woman could wield when thoroughly POBAI (Pissed off beyond all imagination).

(A/n: Kenjitsu is Art of the Sword for a warrior, Kendo is the art of the sword for sport like fencing It goes by a point system. BIG difference. Kenjitsu practitioners use Bokkens like Kuno for more serious sparring. Kendo practitioners use a Shinai like Akane uses to hit Ranma sometimes. Shinai's aren't meant to hurt, while bokkens I'm sure are intended to for the practitioners to learn. In a fight with a real sword, which Kenjitsu trains you for and kendo does not, contact with the blade is a bad and painful thing. That is why I figure bokkens are solid and hard to hurt, so you learn from the pain. The significance of Kuno wielding a Bokken is that he trains to be a warrior – it's not just for wimpy sport.)

Dye became increasingly irritated, snapping at people and such. When she asked Cologne about, she laughed, saying that it was due to her hormonal balance. She just needed to have Akane quote "repeat the treatment." Dye blushed crimson. It took a week before Dye decided to give in and asked Akane to come to her room one night. She didn't tell Akane what for, however.

Shampoo heard someone walking towards her, and turned to see a shadowy figure. She drew her bonbori cautiously. Even thought no one had disturbed Dye in a while, it still was possible. The figure came into view, and Shampoo realized it was Akane. Akane put her index finger to her lips to signal quiet. Shampoo cocked her head questioningly. Akane pointed at Dye's room. Shampoo's eyes widened and she nodded quietly sliding the door open for Akane to enter. She shut it behind them.

"Ranma...psst... Ranma."

Dye sat up and looked towards the door seeing Akane. She motioned Akane to come closer.

"What is it that you wanted, Ranma?"

Dye sat up, holding the sheets to her chest with one hand, a glass of water in the other. She flung its contents onto Akane, turning her male. Akane was about to get angry until Dye let the sheets fall from her body. Male Akane's jaw dropped.

**CENSORED LEMON-LIME GOODNESS**

Male Akane stayed in her embrace with Dye, basking in the afterglow and out of breath. She heard someone whisper in her ear.

"Can Shampoo play? Shampoo need have fun too."

Akane was about to angrily deny her request, when he felt Shampoo's naked body press against him.

"Shampoo leave clothes at door, hope you don't mind."

Akane always was jealous of Shampoo's looks, and feared to lose Ranma to her. She never expected in a million years that Shampoo would make a move on her.

***MORE CENSORED LEMONY GOODNESS*****

"You two no worry, Shampoo put ward of privacy on door, sealing room. No one can hear what go on in here, nor come in. Was supposed to be used when seduce Ranma, but figured now be good time to use. Feel free to be as loud as want."

*** MORE CENSORED LEMONY GOODNESS****

****  
Nabiki was walking down the hall to get a late night snack when she realized that Shampoo wasn't guarding Ranma's door. She grinned evilly and reached to open the door. When her hand came within an inch of the door she was shocked. She grabbed her hand and cursed.

_Shampoo probably put that on the door so she could have her way with Ranma_, she thought. _But Ranma's stuck as a girl...well maybe Shampoo's bisexual. I'll just let Akane know what's going on..._

She went to Akane's room to find the door ajar. She opened it and found that Akane wasn't there.

_Where is she...could she be?_ She thought. _No...Akane wouldn't do that..._

Nabiki still had her doubts no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. She went and got her snack and came back. She mentally debated whether to wait until someone leaves the room, but then thought better of it. She was not a morning person as it was, and she'd never be able to stay awake until someone came out. She went back to her room to sleep.

****  
Dye awoke early, being used to doing so because of early morning training her dad used to do. She realized she was laying on Akane. She sat up and yawned, glancing at the clock. Only Kasumi should be awake at this hour. She looked back down at Akane and blinked in surprise as she saw Shampoo. The memories of the previous night flooded back in a rush. The Amazon bombshell decided to jump in. Dye wondered how Akane would take to this. She nudged Akane awake.

Akane opened his eyes, blinking them into focus. The first thing he saw was Ranma's smiling face and naked chest. He reached up, brushing his hand across Dye's chest affectionately before pulling her down into a deep kiss. He broke it and smiled at Dye. Dye pointed at his side. He turned his head to find a nude Shampoo napping on his chest. He screamed.

Shampoo awoke in a rush, hopping up into combat stance as she realized her state of dress. She looked down to see a nude Male Akane, and then looked higher to see an equally nude Ranma. She relaxed her stance and smiled brightly. She dropped to her knees and gave the frightened Male Akane a kiss reserved to lovers. When she stopped Male Akane gasped to catch his breath.

"Sh-Shampoo...we...you...wha?"

Shampoo nodded happily. "Was way too long Shampoo virgin."

Akane's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she threatened to pass out. Dye shook her back to the realm of the conscious.

"You two should hurry and bathe before someone comes looking for you. I'm sure Kasumi already noticed you not sitting outside the door, but I doubt she will say anything, Shampoo."

Shampoo nodded. She threw her dress back on over her head, and Akane threw her pants she got from Dye on. Shampoo muttered something arcane sounding and the ward fell off the door. They sneaked down the hall and into the bath.

Dye waited for them to come back, throwing on some boxers and a T-shirt. He gathered the sweaty, moist sheets and threw them into his clothesbasket for dirty clothes. A now female Akane poked her head into the room telling Dye the bath was ready.

Shampoo followed Dye as far as the bathroom door, and then stood guard outside. She couldn't bath with Dye or her family would cause uproar. She smiled contently, remembering the night before.

****  
When Akane entered the room she noticed Nabiki look at her with a smirk. Akane inwardly groaned. She sat at the table awaiting the inevitable. It was better to get this out of the way now.

Dye came in shortly after with Shampoo shadowing her. Shampoo sat on the opposite side of Dye than Akane. Dye didn't notice Nabiki's look, and began eating with everyone else. When they were halfway through the meal, Nabiki spoke up.

"So, where were you last night Akane?"

Akane blinked, expecting her to ask where Shampoo was, or why she couldn't open the door to Ranma's room.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't in your room when I got up late last night for a snack." Nabiki said point blank.

"Oh. I was on the roof. I couldn't sleep." _There_, she thought, _Nabiki can't counter that because she never would check the roof._

Nabiki was silent before she spoke again, "Shampoo, I didn't see you in guarding Ranma's door as usual either."

Shampoo just narrowed her eyes at Nabiki, then continued eating. Nabiki felt anger flitter across her thoughts until she automatically quelled it. Dye didn't say a thing.

"Well?" The rest of the family decided to voice their interest.

"Yes, Shampoo, I thought you never leave Ranma's side," Kasumi chimed.

Soun grew a demon head, "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON MY DAUGHTER RANMA!"

Dye didn't bat an eyelash. She just gave him a bland look and continued eating.

"Look at the time, Ranma. Time to go." Akane said a little forcefully, giving Nabiki a glare.

She pulled Dye to her feet, but she didn't let go of the bowl. She gobbled down her remaining food as Akane tugged at her pigtail. Then she dropped her bowl and followed Akane. Shampoo shadowed as usual. Nabiki stood quickly, saying thanks and jogged after them.

***The trio came to a stop a short distance past the dojo.

"I can't believe Nabiki! Can't she just get a LIFE!"

"Mercenary girl can't get one. No one like her, now you see why."

Dye nodded in agreement. Then they got wet. In their rush, they forgot to walk on the opposite side of the street, to avoid the old lady. They all groaned. Dye's eyes then widened as she realized her worst nightmare was probably standing right next to her. She slowly turned her head to find...

Shampoo still fully human with a look of shock on her face.

"What happen?"

Dye's jaw dropped. Akane was still walking ahead muttering about stupid nosy sisters and never realized she was the only one still walking.

"A-Akane...," Dye's waving voice called.

"What?" Akane asked irate.

"Sh-Shampoo..."

Akane turned to see a wet, but human Shampoo standing there confusedly. "What?" She asked irately.

"Shampoo got splashed."

"So?" Akane said before her eyes widened.

Dye swallowed deeply before venturing, "You don't think...that..."

"No," Akane murmured. "Oh no." She began shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh no no no no. Not again."

Dye ran to Akane and led the distressed girl to Tofu's. Shampoo followed, her eyes cast to the ground in thought.

_Just wait until Great Grandmother hear this, _She thought.

They didn't see Nabiki watch the exchange just out of hearing range.

They entered Dr. Tofu's waiting room and sat down. Tofu heard the door open and close and came out.

"Long time no see! Been months! I just got back from my trip. How ya been?"

Dye answered first, "Better."

The other girls seemed out of their wits. Tofu noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well Doc, I guess you should be the first to know...seeing how you're my doctor."

Tofu looked at Dye seriously. "Sure, anything you say will stay between us." Tofu's head then jerked towards door. "Hold that thought."

He walked to the door to find Nabiki leaning against the wall listening. She jumped.

"Er...Hi Doctor Tofu. How ya been?"

"Great Nabiki. I just got back from my trip."

"You have a good time?"

"Great."

"You aren't going to ask me to come in?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

"Um...not right now Nabiki, Ranma and me are about to talk."

"So? I can wait in the waiting room."

"Um, I think it's private."

"Well, yeah, I'll keep it within family, Doc."

Tofu laughed. "That's okay Nabiki, I know you mean well, but I don't think if Ranma didn't tell you already, he doesn't want you to know. He'll tell you when he's ready."

Anger flitted across Nabiki's face. She was losing control far too often nowadays. Before no one could keep a secret from her. Now she smells this big juicy conspiracy, and can't get a bite.

"Okay Doc, Thanks," She said with false cheer. She had to restrain herself from stomping off like a child.

****  
He locked the door and came back in to led them to the examination room, where there were no windows to listen through incase Nabiki came back around to eavesdrop.

"So what's up?"

"Well you see," Dye began, telling Tofu about Colognes Ultimatum and then about their training trip. She then hesitated and paused in her speech. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Me and Akane...became sexually active during our training trip."

"But you were stuck in you're cursed forms...Oh. So you..."

"Yeah." Dye answered in a meek voice. "The only catch is when we got back, we found my curse to still be locked after Cologne used the cure. Cologne unlocked it after I agreed to impregnate Shampoo. But when my curse was found to be locked, she checked my ki, finding that I had a life inside of me. It turns out I was pregnant. By their laws, I was declared a woman, and since Shampoo could never complete the Kiss of Death, I took her place in the Tribe, she becoming my Retainer. Cologne then made me take the Wisdom of Generations pledge, to be her heir to the Amazon Matriarchal seat. Turns out the staff the old woman has represents the very same pledge I took. This is mine." Dye raised her staff to show.

"But," Dye continued, "That's what happened a month ago. We came in here because we needed to sit down. Because of my high hormonal balance now that I'm pregnant, I've become rather...needy. Akane came to my room last night to help, and Shampoo ended up joining."

Tofu's eyes widened.

"Shampoo doesn't change when wet anymore. I think Akane might have just fathered another love child."

Shampoo blanched, and Akane turned pale and shook.

"Oh my god, Ranma. Your life has always been complicated, but this takes the cake."

Dye solemnly nodded.

"So does anyone know?"

"No."

"I see. You won't be able to keep this a secret forever."

"I know. Well, it felt nice to get this off my chest. I think we need to hurry up and get to school before we get drained. I don't want my child being drained. Thanks Dr. Tofu."

Dye walked the door with the other girls silently following. Tofu ran to meet them in the waiting room before they left.

"Don't forget to make an appointment with me to check how healthy the child is."

"Okay doc. Later."

****  
"Why are you stuck as a girl, Ranma?"

Dye sighed. Her mother had suddenly up and decided to start visiting the Tendo's again. She was now eating dinner with her mother and everyone else. She really wasn't ready to tell everyone yet, and was trying to take as much time as possible before telling everything. Dye explained Cologne's Ultimatum and how she was still stuck after she "made" her unlock it. She told her mom she would be stuck for months.

"But, you will be a man again, right?"

Dye nodded.

"I think it's best if you marry Akane as soon as your curse is unlocked."

Soun and Genma nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yes, in seven months it will have been three years. That is plenty of time for you two to have gotten to know each other."

Dye took in the adults staring at her. She nodded. Soun and Genma had tears rolling down their faces.

"You agree Akane?"

Akane seemed to only be paying half attention, not really caring about this conversation. She looked up from her food and absently answered, "Sure...why not?"

Soun and Genma started to dance. "Oh happy day!"

Nodoka looked speculatively at Akane. "I suppose that I should begin your training, Daughter."

"What training?"

"I need to train you in the art of Anything Goes Swordplay, so you may wield the Saotome honor blade upon your marriage."

Akane grimaced. She wondered if she would still be getting that training after they found out about Ranma's pregnancy. That's not even mentioning her and Shampoo's "love child."

"I will come to train you on the weekend."

Akane nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, and Ranma. I almost forgot to ask. Why is that other girl here?" Dye sighed deeply. "Is that your concubine?" Nodoka said with a wee too much enthusiasm.

"Um..." Dye looked at Shampoo who shrugged. She then looked at Akane who did the same.

Akane didn't think it mattered much anymore. Shampoo was pretty much family. Shampoo was the mother of her child after all.

Dye answered, "Um. Maybe?"

Soun and Genma choked and glared at Dye. She just smiled nervously in response.

"My son is SO manly!" Nodoka swooned.

Soun and Genma looked at the woman crazy. Soun reared back and summoned a Demon Head. "WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!"

Nodoka waved her hand through Soun's demon head, making it dissipate. Soun was irked that people were doing that so much lately. "Leave my son alone. It is quite manly. There's nothing wrong with having a concubine. It is quite traditionally usual for manly men. One woman couldn't possibly satisfy my son."

Soun was about to object, when Genma slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. He whispered, "Tendo, ol' pal. You may not like it, but it just made Nodoka think Ranma even manlier. That means you are more likely to HAVE a son-in-law to marry." Soun yelled into Genma's hand before settling down. Genma slowly removed his hand, ready to put it back if Soun shown any signs of objecting again.

"What do you think of this, Akane?" Soun asked.

Akane blinked as she realized her father was talking to her. "Sure, it's fine. I mean, he's MY husband right? Shampoo could take care of the cooking and cleaning or something so I can focus on teaching. I mean I'm not really good at that stuff."

Soun started crying waterfalls. "WAAHHH. My daughter's sharing her husband with another woman. WAHHHH!"

Nabiki blinked at the exchange. There was no objection to the marriage, though she supposed it was about time they admit their feelings, but then there was no objection to Shampoo. In fact, she endorsed it. Nabiki internally cursed. There was way too much here that didn't make sense, but no one else noticed. Nabiki was just dying to know what was going on. She didn't know that she would be happier not knowing.

****

Ukyo just arrived in back in town and decided it was nigh time to visit her inazuke. She took a summer vacation to give Ranma time to cool down, moving her Okonomiyaki ya to the beach. She made bundles of money there. She came back a bit late, because she ended up having a little adventure of her own to help Konatsu out with his family. She re-registered at school and then came back and cleaned the dust out of her shop. When she was done she decided it was time to catch up with Ranma. She looked at the time and found that school was just ending. She'd intercept him on his way home.

****  
"Ranchan, I'm back! You miss me?" Ukyo said as she spotted them walking ahead of her.

Dye flinched. Shampoo flinched. Akane flinched. The mind tends to ignore things that it doesn't want to see, so Ukyo didn't notice them flinch. What she did notice were that both of her rivals were a little to close to Ranchan.

"So, Ranchan, how ya been? Any new adventures?" She clamped onto his arm, eyeing Akane to see her reaction. Akane rolled her eyes and continued walking with them. Ukyo expected her to yell and hit Ranma, or stomp off in a jealous rage. She hoped they didn't get married while she was gone.

"You could say that."

"So...why's Akane wearing your clothes?" She said with an edge.

Dye looked at Akane asking for permission and she shrugged. "She got a guy curse from Cologne. My clothes obviously work the best for that type of curse."

"Oh." Ukyo looked Akane up and down. She felt jealous of Akane wearing Ranma's clothes.

"So you want to come over and eat? I know you've had to miss my cooking!" She loved to rub her cooking skills into Akane's face. She looked at her only to see Akane give her a sympathetic look that scared her.

"Um. Sure. We need to...um...catch up anyway right?" Dye looked at Shampoo and Akane who nodded in agreement.

It didn't take them long to get to Ukyo's shop. She never let go of Ranma, but no one objected.

_Hmph. Maybe they realize that he's mine._ She thought.

***Ukyo fired her grill up and started cooking.

"So, you hungry?"

Dye nodded emphatically. Her pregnancy was causing her to eat even more than usual. Not to mention she still exercised so she wouldn't lose too much of her strength. Shampoo nodded. Ukyo thought about saying no, but didn't want to look bad in front of Ranma. So Ukyo fixed three Okonamiyaki's for Ranma, Shampoo, and Akane.

"So... you want some hot water Ranchan?"

Dye suddenly seemed solemn after she spoke.

"Um...that's something I've gotta tell you about. I'm stuck this way for a while. Months."

Ukyo's eyes widened. She internally cursed that that put their wedding so far off, but smiled sympathetically at Dye. "I'm sorry Ranma. What happened?"

Dye told her the old ghoul tried to force her to marry Shampoo. She told her he took Akane on a training trip as they ate the Okonomiyaki Ukyo spun out. Ukyo had dropped one when she heard about the training trip, but quickly recovered. Dye then told Ukyo that when they got back, Cologne unlocked their curses, but hers was stuck.

"I wonder what was different about you that caused your curse to get stuck?"

Everyone but Ukyo gave a nervous laugh.

Ukyo pointed a small spatula accusingly at Shampoo. "So why do you let her follow you? This is her fault."

Dye mused on that why while she chewed her food. Dye to tell her half the truth. "Well, Cologne had nullified the Kiss of Marriage between me and Shampoo when she unlocked the curse," Dye began. Ukyo internally cheered when she heard that. "However, as failure to marry me or kill me, she has to be my Retainer. She goes where I go. You will never find her not by my side."

Ukyo almost steamed at the fact Ranma allowed Shampoo to follow him everywhere. "Why don't you tell her to buzz of."

Dye looked irritated before answering, "It's the least I can do. Besides, I'm kinda honor bound to let her. I'm a...honorary Amazon because of it."

Ukyo mouth opened wide. "Oh."

"So...you and Akane still engaged?"

Akane rolled her eyes instead of the glare she normally would have gave. Dye answered, "Yes."

"Oh."

Dye decided it was probably best to let Ukyo know now he was not going to marry her. "Um, we're scheduled to marry after I can turn back into a guy again."

Ukyo's eyes widened. "Your parents making you again?" She said hopefully.

"Um. Yes and no. We agreed."

Ukyo's eyes began to tear up. Then she got angry. "What about me Ranma, Huh? You're just going to leave me out in the cold after leaving me on the road all those years ago?"

Dye felt her own anger rising over her sympathy. "That was NOT my fault. *You* have a problem, take it up with my pops. *I* did not make that agreement, and *I* did not run off with your yatai. *I* never said I wanted to marry you. I love you like a best friend, but no more. Besides, you tell me what you expect our lives to be like? Us running this damn shop? I'm a MARTIAL ARTIST Ukyo. You know it is only right for me to carry on MY school that I've been learning since before I've even met you. If you put honor into the picture, my engagement with Akane predates my BIRTH. Not to mention I have the duty to carry on MY school. So what do you have to say to all that?"

"That's all you have to say?" Ukyo said coldly. "I spend ten years pretending to be something I wasn't. Ten years searching for your sorry ass to be left out in the cold. My family won't even ACCEPT me as a girl unless I marry you to carry on my family blood and art."

"Fine. Ukyo, let me ask YOU something. Who doesn't have some honor beef with me, huh? None of which is MY fault. I am NOT responsible for you. In the end SOMEONE'S honor was going to be hurt, not to mention feelings. WHAT makes YOU any better a choice than the others but your sob story?"

"I hate you." The words came unbidden from her mouth.

Dye flinched. "Well let me tell you something that will possibly make you feel better. Only the three of us here know this. I most likely, will not be marrying Akane. I am sworn to be the head of an entire people, Ukyo. That takes priority over any small claims. I am Cologne's heir. I will be Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku." Dye sighed. "Akane knows this and accepts this. That just shows how much she loves me. She loves me enough to let me go."

Dye stood and left a weeping Ukyo behind.


End file.
